Uma ilha,um misterio e muita confusão!
by Miyazaki Luna
Summary: O você faria se estivesse num campeonato misterioso e você e seus amigos tivessem de desvendar o segredo da ilha?Novo capitulo on Dia de venda:Força Alex!
1. Reescrevendo

**Uma ilha, um mistério e muita confusão!**

**Resumo:** _O você faria se estivesse num campeonato misterioso e você e seus amigos tivessem de desvendar o segredo da ilha?_

_Isso que iremos fazer!_

_

* * *

Aqui está uma dos personagens da fic, como exemplo:_

**Nome: **Ângela Willians

**Apelido:** Angie ou Will.

**Nacionalidade:** Russa.

**Aparência:** Cabelos negros e franja virada para o lado direito e é da cor verde, olhos verdes igual da franja, altura meridiana, bem bonita, tem um ar juvenil e pele clara e muito pálida.

**Personalidade: **Esquisita: porque ela come muito e não engorda ou passa mal, tem gostos estranhos como cores só gosta de branco, verde, preto e prata, adora comidas diferentes e irritar seus rivais, calma, inteligente: mas isso ela não mostra só se faz de inteligente qdo realmente é necessário e consegue surpreender a todos porque realmente ela é muito inteligente, quieta: mas qdo está triste ou magoada, não gosta de chamar atenção, ela bem modesta e é muito esperta: sabe enganar seu adversário muito bem (menos a irmã).Sabe cantar muito bem.

**Roupa:** uma camisa de alça verde igual aos olhos, uma blusa branca de baixo da camisa, uma saia preta, bota de cano alto, usa uma cruz prata no pescoço e uma pulseira prata com detalhes negros.

**O que gosta:** ouvir musica comer, ler, mas escondida, beyblade, seus amigos, conversar, e alfinetar seus inimigos ou rivais, e cantar.

**O que não gosta:** Ming-Ming (não suporta pessoas como ela), pessoas chatas, irritantes, egocêntricas, preconceituosas e más.

**Fera-bit:** Geass Altea ou Altea.Uma fera-bit em forma de anjo blindado feminino, possui seis asas e uma espada em cada mão, branca e prateada, proteção nos olhos da cor verde, e detalhes discretos em preto e seu poder é sombrio mesmo tendo um ar angelical.

**Poder: **Sombrio

**Ataques:** corte sombrio, escudo fantasma e ilusão das trevas.

**Corte sombrio:** pode fatiar uma beyblade norma e causar danos as que têm fera-bits.

**Escudo fantasma: **protege a beyblade e seu dono de qualquer ataque.

**Ilusão das trevas:** pode confundir o beyblader e a fera-bit.

**Beyblade:** negra com detalhes pratas e verde.

**Histórico: **Vem de uma família rica, mas ninguém sabe porque sempre esqueceu de contar.Órfã aos cinco anos perdera os pais num acidente de carro, tem 15 anos. Um fato interessante da Angie é que ela usa um óculos igual da Geass Altea nas lutas.

* * *

Bem, aqui está um exemplo.

Estou escrevendo de novo porque eu estou reescrevendo a fic.Mas não é para se inscrever porque já acabou as inscrições.Ok?!

Beijos...


	2. Equipes e esclarecimentos

Eu sei que é idiotice, mas eu achei melhor reescrever a fic para ela ficar bem melhor, sem erros de português (o máximo possível sem erros). Espero que entendam.

* * *

As equipes participantes são:

**Bladebreakers:** Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny e Hilary.

**Demolition Boys:** Tala, Bryan, Ian e Spencer.

**All Starz:** Michael, Eddy, Emily e Rick.

**White Tigers:** Lee, Mariah, Gary e Kevin.

**Majestics:** Robert, Johnny, Enrique e Oliver.

**Batalhão Barthez:** Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron e Claude.

**Dinastia F:** Julia, Raul, Lucas e Gabriel (coloco depois a ficha deles).

**Bega Bladers:** Brooklyn, Esmagador, Garland, Ming-Ming e Mystel.

**Britain Bladers:** Alex, Têrmis, Daphne, Nina, Lucy e KnucklesGirl.

**Witch Girls:** Immort, Angie, Ana, Kassy e Harm.

**Night Bladers:** Matt, Elliot, Hideki, Chris e Cold.

**Silence Girls: **Silence, Gabriele, Melanie, Sakura e Anina.

* * *

Beijos... 


	3. Capitulo um: O inicio

Bem, esse é o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem!

* * *

Japão: Restaurada BBA (ou ALB, como bem entenderem) -13h30min.Escritório do presidente 

Um homem de idade estava organizando alguns papeis, finalmente depois de mais de ano tentando reerguer sua associação, conseguiu. Agora pensava se organizaria um novo campeonato mundial, mas diferente de todos que já organizou.

Convidaria as equipes que se destacaram nesse ano e colocaria novas equipes no campeonato. Realmente seria ótimo ter novidades esse ano.

E faria isso, organizaria um campeonato, mas numa ilha para ver se seria uma boa experiência para os participantes.

* * *

Uma semana depois – Dojo – 15h00min.

Num dojo havia seis pessoas, dois deles lutavam seus nomes?Tyson e Max. Um estava encostado na parede de olhos fechados, seu nome?Kai. Outro estava meditando seu nome é Ray, e os outros dois estavam revisando um arquivo num lap top, Kenny e Hilary. E o Daichi voltou para sua casa.

Estava tudo tranqüilo até...

**Voz:** TTTTTTYYYYYYYYYSSOONNNNNNNNNNN!

Todos olharam quem estava gritando, era o senhor Granger correndo com uma carta na mão.

**Tyson:** Vovô, que historia é essa de ficar gritando?Quer nos deixar surdos de vez?

**Vovô Granger:** Esta carta é pra vocês.

**Tyson:** Carta?

**Vovô Granger:** É da BBA.

**Todos:** Da BBA?

**Vovô Granger:** Parece importante.

Depois saiu deixando-os sozinhos, e foram ler. Quando terminaram, ficaram surpresos, o senhor Dickenson estava organizando um novo campeonato, mas diferente do estavam acostumados,o campeonato seria numa ilha mas ele só anunciaria em qual ilha será organizado o campeonato quando todas as equipes participantes estivem no Japão para o anunciamento.

**Kenny:** Quem diria que senhor Dickenson organizaria um campeonato mundial, só faz mais um ano que a BBA se reergueu depois do incidente da Bega.

**Hilary:** Quais equipes ele convidou?

**Ray:** Talvez do último campeonato mundial, tenho certeza que os White Tigers, All Stars e Demolitions Boys irão participar.

**Max:** Espero que sim, mas aqui diz também que virão equipes que se destacaram neste ano.

**Tyson:** E vocês irão competir na equipe japonesa ou irão fazer como no ultimo campeonato?

**Max:** Acho que vou ficar na equipe japonesa.

**Ray:** Eu também.

Só faltava a resposta de uma pessoa e todos olharam para o Kai e se ele iria ficar na equipe japonesa ou na russa.

**Tyson:** Então Kai, você vai ficar em qual equipe?

**Kai:** Japonesa.

**Ray:** Beleza, mas qual vai ser o nome da equipe?

**Max:** Acho que melhor nos usarmos quando ainda nós estávamos juntos.

**Tyson: **Não seria tão ruim.

**Kenny:** Ok.

**Ray:** Pra mim tudo bem, e você Kai?

**Kai:** Tanto faz.

**Kenny:** Então seremos os Bladebreakers novamente.

**Hilary:** Acho que as outras equipes vão adotar o nome antigo.

**Tyson: **Agora fiquei curioso, quais serão as novas equipes que irão participar do campeonato?

**Ray:** Kenny será que você pode procurar quais serão as equipes?

**Kenny: **Infelizmente não, seria contras regras.

**Max:** Que regras?

**Kenny:** Só podemos sabe quais serão as equipes quando estiverem aqui no Japão.

**Hilary:** Que seca.

Então continuaram conversando sobre o campeonato, já em outros lugares as equipes convidadas já estavam lendo a carta e conversando sobre o novo campeonato.

**

* * *

Londres – Inglaterra: Mansão Banford**

Num escritório bem iluminado seis pessoas conversavam sobre o novo campeonato. E ficaram bem felizes em poderem participar. A ordem é assim no sofá para três pessoas: Alex, Daph e Nina e no outro sofá Knucklesgirl, Lucy e Têmis.

**Alex:** Realmente isso é muito bom, podemos conhecer os melhores beybladers do mundo e ainda conseguir uma boa experiência.

**Lucy: **Será que as Witch Girls receberam uma carta também?Disse levantando-se.

**Knucklesgirl: **Por que não telefonamos?

**Todos:** Boa.

**

* * *

São Paulo – Brasil: Casa da Kassy**

Numa sala pequena cinco garotas conversavam sobre uma carta e foram tiradas de sua conversa por um telefone tocando. Então Kassy atende ao telefone.

**Voz:** Kasumi-chan. Disse alguém com uma voz bem infantil.

**Kassy: **Quem é?Com uma gota na cabeça.

**Voz:** Como assim quem sou eu, já se esqueceu de mim?

**Kassy: **Hã?...Isso é algum trote porque isso não tem graça.

E ela ouve alguém dizendo para outra voz sair do telefone e começa a falar.

**Voz:** Desculpa a KnucklesGirl não bate muito bem da cabeça.

**KnucklesGirl**(com voz de querer matar alguém e distante):Quem é que não bate muito bem da cabeça.

**Voz: **Só se for você.

**Kassy **(com uma gota na cabeça): Hã... Acho que é engano certo?

**Na outra linha:** ERRADO!

**Immort** (falando baixinho): Eles são bem estranhos.

**Voz: **Mas voltando ao assunto sou eu, a Lucy dos Britain Bladers vocês se lembram?

**Kassy: **Claro que sim, mas porque vocês estão ligando e também perguntaram se lembramos de vocês?

**Lucy:** Se vocês fossem parecidas com a Angie não devem ter uma boa memória, porque do jeito que ela é então é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

**Todos:** -.-U

**Angie: **Sem comentários ¬¬

**Lucy:** Nós estamos ligando porque recebemos uma carta da BBA e queríamos saber se vocês também receberam.

**Angie **(que havia pegado o telefone): Nós recebemos sim, e vocês também?

**Lucy:** Claro, só os melhores receberam.

**Angie:** Obrigada pelo elogio.

**Lucy:** Foi mais pra mim do que pra todos.

**Todos: **¬¬U

**Harm** (com a voz baixa):Que modesta ¬¬- E as outras balançam a cabeça em concordância.

**Angie:** Tchau.

**Lucy:** Mas espera...

E Angie desliga o telefone.

**Todas:** Boa Ângela.

**Angie:** Me chamem de Angie, mas acho que estou esquecendo uma coisa - Disse com os olhos fechados e a mão no queixo.

**Todas: **O que é?Todas a olhando com muita curiosidade.

**Angie: **Não me lembro – Disse ainda com os olhos fechados e a mão no queixo.

E todas caíram estilo anime.

* * *

Mas voltando a Londres:

**Lucy:** Aquela esquisita desligou na minha cara – Disse enfezada sentando ao lado da Knucklesgirl.

**Daph: **Bem que você mereceu.

**Lucy: **Ora sua...

**Daph:** Vou fazer compras, alguém quer ir comigo?Cortando a menina.

**Todos:** ¬¬U

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem, vou colocar no próximo capitulo os Night Bladers e as Silence Girls. Ok?

Dessa vez não irei colocar os perfis dos personagens, só mais para frente ao não ser que vocês queiram!

Beijos...


	4. Capitulo dois

Bem, vamos ao segundo capitulo!

**

* * *

Paris - França: Casa da Gaby**

Na sala uma garota de cabelos negros com a franja virada para direita da cor azul marinho e os olhos da mesma cor estava lendo um livro até que a dona da casa chega correndo com uma carta na mão.

**Gaby:** Belle olha só o que chegou – Quase enfiando a carta na cara da outra.

**Silence:** Não me chame assim, você sabe que eu não gosto - Disse um pouco desconsertada.

**Gaby: **Mas olha só, vai olha!Disse quase gritando.

**Silence: **Cale-se!Fale mais baixo, tenha mais respeito.

**Gaby:** Desculpa.

**Silence:** Por isso sou desse jeito, para por ordem nesse lugar tenho de ser assim.

**Gaby:** Sinto muito.

**Silence: **Tudo bem, mas o que é tão importante para você entrar desse jeito.

**Gaby:** Leia – Disse entregando a carta.

Silence pegou a carta e leu e chamou as duas outras integrantes da equipe.

**Mel: **Espero que seja importante, eu estava descansando – Disse com a cara amassada.

**Sakura: **Errr... O que é tão importante Silence-chan?

**Silence:** Fomos convidadas para o campeonato mundial - Disse como se isso fosse nada de mais.

**Todas:** O QUE?

**Silence:** ¬¬X

**Todas:** Desculpa.

**Sakura:** Isso é incrível.

**Mel:** Mas quando vai começar?

**Silence: **Daqui algumas semanas, mas é para irmos ao Japão.

**Sakura:** Por quê?

**Silence: **Para termos as instruções de como será o campeonato, e também já irmos direto junto com as outras equipes para o local escolhido.

**Sakura:** Então é melhor nos prepararmos, já vou montar as novas beyblades.

**Mel:** Eu te ajudo.

**Gaby:** Eu vou fazer compras – E todas a olham para ela, confusas – Não me olhem assim, vou comprar mais peças.

**Todas:** ¬¬­­

**Gaby:** Vocês acharam que eu ia comprar roupas?

**Mel:** Sim.

**Gaby:** Eu não sou uma riquinha idiota, ok?

**Silence:** Então você me acha idiota?Perguntou com sarcasmo na voz.

**Gaby: **Deixa pra lá.

**Silence: **E eu vou continuar a ler, então silencio.

Então continuaram conversando até resolverem seus assuntos.

**

* * *

Lisboa - Portugal: Casa do Matt**

No jardim um garoto de cabelos loiros brincava, mas no processo sujava seu irmão e seu amigo.

**Hideki:** Elliot, manera um pouco na brincadeira.

**Elliot: **Não.

**Chris: **Deixa ele, ele só tem sete anos.

E Cold aparece no meio da bagunça e fala:

**Cold:** É melhor vocês entrarem, precisamos conversar – Mas ao ver a situação deplorável deles mudou a conversa de rumo – Depois de vocês tomarem um banho.

**Chris:** Não estamos tão sujos.

**Cold:** Tem certeza?

E Chris se olha, mas realmente ele estava coberto de lama e os irmãos Made não ficavam atrás.

**Hideki:** Nos de meia hora.

**Cold: **Tanto faz – E entra na casa.

**Chris:** Como ele é chato.

**Elliot:** Teve a quem puxar.

**Chris:** O que?Seu pirralho... Eu deveria te matar ¬¬X

**Hideki: **Ok chega de briga e vamos entrar. O Matt pode ser calmo, mas não devemos abusar.

**Chris:** Tudo bem.

**Elliot: **Sim.

**Hideki:** Então vamos.

E os três entraram, enquanto isso na sala de estar.

**Cold:** Os três vão demorar um pouco.

Matt só o olhou e voltou a olhar para o lap top.

**Cold:** Você deveria deixar de ser tão silencioso isso pode te fazer mal, se é que não faz agora.

E Matt o ignorou isso não foi muito legal.

**Cold:** Eu sei que você sofreu muito na sua infância, mas deixe isso de lado realmente isso não é muito bom para sua saúde.

**Matt:** Eu sei – Disse muito baixo.

**Cold:** Bem, isso já um começo. Mas vamos ficar só entre nós dois, ok?

Nem deu tempo dele falar porque Hideki aparece com sua roupa meio molhada por não se secar direito.

**Hideki:** Aqueles dois vão demorar um pouco porque estavam muito sujos e demoram em se limparem.

**Cold:** Como se isso fosse novidade.

**Hideki: **Mas o que é tão importante?

**Cold: **Vamos esperar os outros.

**Hideki:** É impressão minha ou você está um pouco comunicativo?

**Cold:** Sou educado diferente do Christopher.

**Chris **(aparecendo do nada junto com o Elliot): Quem é mal educado aqui, hein?

**Elliot:** Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Certo Matt?**(Essa é uma das poucas vezes que o Elliot é tão calmo)**.

**Matt:** Hideki leia isso, por favor?

**Hideki: **Claro.

Depois da leitura começaram discutir a situação.

**Elliot:** Isso sim é uma boa noticia.

**Chris: **Como assim?

**Elliot: **São poucas as vezes que eu tenho uma boa noticia.

**Chris:** Hã?

**Cold:** Quer dizer que ele de tão agitado e brincalhão que é as únicas noticias que recebe são castigos.

**Chris: **Nossa que chato.

**Elliot:** Eu que o diga ¬¬

**Hideki:** Mas voltando o assunto principal o que faremos?

**Matt:** Simples, participaremos.

**Todos:** Ok.

**

* * *

Paris – França: Casa da Gaby**

Algumas horas depois...

Já anoiteceu, e a equipe estava muito ansiosa para o campeonato, tirando a Silence que estava meio pensativa.

**Silence **(pensando): Será que ela vai participar?

**Gaby **(chegando no nada): Está pensando nela certo?

**Silence:** Correto, mas do jeito que ela é, tenho certeza que até me esqueceu.

**Gaby:** Normal... A Angie pode ser inteligente, mas tem uma péssima memória.

**Silence:** Isso que é o mais triste, literalmente.

**Sakura:** Quem quer jantar?Disse quase desmaiando de sono.

**Silence e Gaby:** ¬¬U

**Gaby:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** O que?!

**Gaby: **Vai dormir.

**Sakura:** Boa noite então.

**Silence:** Boa noite e pelo amor de Deus não ronque.

**Sakura: **Vou tentar – Disse vermelha.

**Gaby:** Essa eu quero ver.

**Silence e Sakura:** Grrrr...

**Gaby:** Calei não falo mais nada.

**Silence:** Quer apostar quanto?

**Sakura:** Tchau e boa noite.

**Gaby:** Boa.

**Silence:** Quer apostar que não consegue se comportar pelo menos uma semana no campeonato?

**Gaby:** Aposto.

**Silence:** Então amanhã você vai fazer compras e se comportar como uma patricinha.

**Gaby:** Não.

**Silence:** Então vai ser a reserva.

**Gaby: **Golpe sujo.

**Silence:** Eu sei.

**Gaby:** Por quê?

**Silence: **Se você fizer isso não vou reclamar de você por uma semana.

**Gaby: **Só uma semana?

**Silence:** Isso é justo.

**Gaby:** Tudo bem então.

**Silence:** Então as 09h30min vamos sair para te ajudar a compras roupas mais rosa.

**Gaby: **O que?E desmaiou.

**Silence:** Que fresca, mas como pesa. Disse carregando ela para o sofá.

**Silence:** Boa noite.

E foi para o quarto depois de apagar a luz.

**

* * *

Lisboa – Portugal: Casa do Matt**

Já de noite...

**Elliot:** Não.

**Chris:** Sim.

**Elliot:** Não.

**Chris:** Sim.

**Elliot:** Não.

**Chris: **Sim.

**Cold:** Até quando eles irão discutir?Olhando os dois que não paravam por nada e com a voz sem emoção.

**Hideki:** Isso só para ver quem vai ser os reservas.

**Cold: **Mas infelizmente eles não perceberam que Eu vou ser o reserva como o Matt.

**Hideki:** E eu vou ser só titular – Ainda observando a briga daqueles dois.

**Cold: **Cadê o Matt?

**Hideki:** Foi dormir - Disse, mas se lembrou de algo - É minha impressão ou hoje você está mais comunicativo?

**Cold: **Deve ser porque causa do campeonato mundial, é a primeira vez em que participo.

**Hideki: **Você sabia que poderia ter participado antes, não sabe?

**Cold:** Tanto faz, mas agora eu vou dormir e diga ao Chris que é melhor dormir no sofá se não se apressar – E foi embora.

**Hideki: **Você é quem sabe – O olhou indo embora e começou a dizer - Agora chega, é hora de dormir. Elliot cama e você Chris é melhor ir dormir antes que seu irmão te tranque fora do quarto como fez semana passada – Nem pode dizer mais nada porque simplesmente Chris se pos a correr para o quarto – Gêmeos são mesmo um mistério – Disse pra si mesmo.

**Elliot:** Hideki já é hora de dormir – E o outro assentiu – Mas é cedo – Disse reclamando.

**Hideki:** 23h48min é cedo?Disse com sarcasmo na voz.

**Elliot:** Vamos dormir – Disse muito emburrado.

**Hideki:** Elliot não precisa ficar assim emburrado tem amanhã para brincar.

**Elliot:** Tá bom.

E foram dormir, mas enquanto isso Matt não conseguia dormir estava muito pensativo por causa da conversa com Cold.

** Flashback **

**Cold:** Você deveria deixar de ser tão silencioso isso pode te fazer mal, se é que não faz agora.

**Cold:** Eu sei que você sofreu muito na sua infância, mas deixe isso de lado realmente isso não é muito bom para sua saúde.

**Matt:** Eu sei – Disse muito baixo.

** Fim do flashback **

**Matt: **Talvez ele esteja certo – Disse olhando o céu – Quem sabe – Deitou - se e dormiu.

Continua... 


	5. Capitulo Tres

Duas semanas depois...

As equipes já estavam no Japão para receber as instruções e aproveitar a irem juntas para tal ilha.

Mas havia um problema, ninguém sabia que horas começava a reunião.

* * *

Hotel – Japão 13h00min

Sala de estar

Todas as equipes menos os Bladebreakers e as Silence Girls porque o primeiro já sabia que horas começava e a segunda porque foram espertas (na verdade foi a capitã e a Saki) de ir a BBA (ou ALB) saber a que horas começaria a reunião.Não sabiam a que horas começavam a reunião por que o Elliot queimou todas as cartas quando chegaram no hotel e haviam se tornados amigos por causa do ocorrido.

Obs: Ninguém viu a capitã das Silence Girls, o por quê?Ela tinha entrado pelo fundo e a sua equipe colocou suas coisas no quarto reservado para ela.

**Immort:** Alguém sabe que horas começa a reunião?

**Todos:** Não.

**Immort: **Estamos feitos.

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Angie: **É impressão minha ou falta alguém?

**Todos:** Falta alguém.

**Alex: **Deve ser aquela equipe estranha.

**Lucas:**?

**Gabriel: **Aquela equipe que ninguém sabe quem é a capitã.

**Julia: **Talvez tenham saído,para a BBA talvez – Disse pensativa.

**Daph: **Acho que não, viram uma delas parecia comigo de tão rosa.

**KnucklesGirl:**Só o que me faltava,uma outra Daphne.

**Alex, Lucy, Têmis, Nina:** Idem.

**Daph:** Bando de traidores.

**Tala: **Acho que eles esqueceram do nosso problema.

**Lee:** Você acha, eu tenho certeza.

**Mariah: **São só novatos.

**Cold:** Tenha mais respeito garota.

**Mariah:** Mas eu disse a verdade.

**Chris: **Desculpem meu irmão, ele não teve uma boa viagem.

**Todos **(tirando os Britain Bladers): Hã?

**Chris: **Foi o seguinte...

---Flashback----

No avião...

**Elliot:** Já chegamos?

**Cold:** Não.

**Elliot:** E agora?

**Cold:** Não.

**Elliot:** Já chegamos?

**Cold:** Por mil maldições, não. Só faz dez minutos que decolamos.

**Elliot:** Já chegamos?

**Cold **(pensando): Devo ter tacado fogo na cruz para merecer isso.

E os outros observando a cena, e Hideki estava aflito achando que Cold mataria seu irmão, Chris quase caindo na gargalhada e Matt nem ligava mais o acontecia ao seu redor. E também os outros estavam um pouco longe dos dois.

---Fim do Flashback---

**Todos:** O.OU

**Chris:** Agora entenderam o porquê do mal-humor. Na verdade ele é calmo e educado, mas ao mesmo tempo é frio.

**Emily:** Ele também lembra o Kai.

**Michael:** É mesmo tem o mesmo temperamento.

**Mariah:** A diferença é que ele não tem um irmão gêmeo.

**Michael: **Ele tem um irmão gêmeo?

**Todos:** Quem?

**Michael:**O Cold.

**Todos**: -. -U

**Brooklyn:** Alguém viu a Ming-Ming?

**Chris:** A cantora de roda-pé?

**Blooklyn:** Também serve.

**Todos:** HAHAHAHAHA... Cantora de roda pé!

**Elliot:** Cadê meu irmão?

**Chris:** Não sabemos.

**Voz:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Esmagador **(chegando do nada): O que foi isso?

**Garland:** Um grito se você não percebeu.

**Esmagador: **Grrr...

**Todos:** ¬¬U

E um vulto passa correndo entre eles e todos percebem que o vulto era um Hideki pálido e logo atrás dele apareceu a Ming-Ming com o os olhos em forma de coração.

**Ming-Ming:** Volta aqui!

**Hideki:** SOCORRO!

**Todos:** O.O

**

* * *

BBA – Japão**

O senhor Dickenson e os Bladebreakers esperavam as outras equipes, ate que...

**Voz:** Podemos entrar?

**Senhor Dickenson:** Claro.

Então entram quatro garotas e uma delas chamou a atenção do Kai.

**Kai:** Silence é você?

**Silence:** Não é a minha avó.

**Kai:** Idiota.

**Todos:** ¬¬U

**Kai:** O que você esta fazendo aqui?

**Silence:** Você não percebeu que vou participar do campeonato.

**Tyson:** Vocês se conhecem?

**Silence:** Sim.

**Ray:** Desde quando?

**Silence:** Desde que eu quase morri por causa dele e da sua namorada.

**Todos:** Namorada?

**Kai:** Aquela doida não é minha namorada. E a culpa foi dela.

**Silence:** Serio?Não parecia.

**Kai:** Eu mereço.

**Max:** Onde estão as outras equipes?

**Gaby:** No hotel.

**Ray:** Ainda?

**Mel:** É porque um pirralho de umas das equipes queimou as cartas e ninguém lembrava que horas era para estarmos aqui.

**Tyson:** Azar de vocês.

**Mel:** Hora seu...

**Silence:** Mel cala-te.

**Mel:** Grrr... Desculpa.

**Silence:** Ótimo e você também seu mal educado.

**Tyson:** Eu?Mas eu não fiz nada.

**Hilary:** Ela tem razão.

**Tyson:** Mas...

**Hilary:** AGORA!Disse com os olhos em chamas.

**Tyson** (morrendo de medo): Des-des-cul-pa.

Falas em russo "

**Silence: **"Como são barulhentos"

**Kai:** "Isso porque você não os viu brigando"

**Ray:** Alguém está entendendo o que os dois estão falando?

**Todos:** Não.

**Silence:** "Acho melhor telefonarmos para os outros"

**Kai:** "Tanto faz, mas mudando de assunto a Immort também esta participando do campeonato?".

**Silence:** "Sim"

**Kai:** "Ótimo, justo que eu merecia uma chata no meu pé".

**Tyson:** Alguém sabe o número do telefone do hotel?Já estamos esperando faz uma hora.

**Sakura:** Eu sei. Posso usar o telefone?

**Senhor Dickenson:** Sim pequena.

**Sakura:** Obrigada.

* * *

No hotel...

**Recepcionista:** Telefone para as equipes de beyblade.

**Garland:** Alô?

**Sakura:** Quem fala?

**Garland:** Garland.

**Sakura:** Garland, aqui é Sakura. É para vocês virem para a BBA agora.

**Garland: **Não dá.

**Tyson:** Como não?Perguntou indignado e ouvindo a conversa.

**Blooklyn:** A Ming-Ming está quase morrendo aqui e está difícil de salva-lá.

**Kai:** Quem se importa?

**Voz:** Não se preocupem a cantora de roda pé no máximo fica em coma.

**Todos **(incluindo o Kai e a Silence): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

E eles ouvem a discussão.

**Ming-Ming:** SOCORRO!

**Hideki:** Vou te matar garota e jogá-la no mar mais tarde.

**Elliot: **Isso é pouco, olha só o que ela fez conosco.

**Cold:** Não coloca mais lenha na fogueira moleque e bem que em parte você tem razão.

**Elliot:** É verdade.

**Mariah: **Dá pra acabar logo com isso?

**Tala: **Senão teremos mais problemas.

**Bryan: **Bem que ela ta merecendo.

**Emily: **Ela merece mais, olha só o que ela fez com a gente.

**Kevin: **Só queria saber da onde ela tirou tudo aquilo.

**Gary: **Mas estava uma delicia.

**Esmagador: **Realmente estava uma delicia.

**Angie: **Tava mesmo.

**Kai e Silence:** Ângela?

**Angie: **Quem é?

**Ana:** Quem se importa, só quero matá-la e queimá-la.

**Kai e Silence: **¬¬

**Ming-Ming: **Não, foi sem querer eu juro.

**Immort:** Jure quando estiver morta.

**Kai e Silence:** Immort?

**Immort: **O que foi?

**Michael: **Vamos chega de briga, vamos nos limpar e sair ok?

**Todos que estavam no hotel:** Ok.

**Os outros:** ¬¬U

**Todos do hotel:** Tchau e desligaram.

**Tyson:** Malucos.

**Ray: **O que foi isso? O.o

**Gaby:** Nossa, eu deveria ter ficado no hotel para matar aquela... - Mas parou quando todos a olhavam principalmente a Silence – Quero dizer, que fatalidade.

**Todos:** ¬¬

Continua...


	6. Capitulo quatro

Lembram-se da confusão do capitulo passado?

Aqui está o porquê daquilo tudo.

**

* * *

Brooklyn: Alguém viu a Ming-Ming?**

**Chris:** A cantora de roda-pé?

**Blooklyn:** Também serve.

**Todos:** HAHAHAHAHA... Cantora de roda pé!

**Elliot:** Cadê meu irmão?

**Chris:** Não sabemos.

E ouvem passos apressados e ouvem um grito...

**Voz:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Esmagador **(chegando do nada): O que foi isso?

**Garland:** Um grito se você não percebeu.

**Esmagador:** Grrr...

**Todos:** ¬¬U

E um vulto passa correndo entre eles e todos percebem que o vulto era o Hideki pálido e logo atrás dele apareceu a Ming-Ming com o os olhos em forma de coração.

**Ming-Ming:** Volta aqui!

**Hideki:** SOCORRO!

**Todos:** O.O

Depois que os dois passaram, os outros sem exceção foram atrás deles até o refeitório, mas quando chegaram lá...

**Ming-Ming: **Hideki vamos namorar em outro lugar. Esse não é um local apropriado.

**Hideki: **Fica longe de mim – E pega um prato de macarronada comido pela metade e joga na Ming-Ming.

**Ming-Ming: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

E Hideki corre até os outros que estavam no meio do refeitório, e viu que todos estavam quase rindo da situação.

**Blooklyn: **Essa é a primeira vez que vejo uma pessoa fazer isso com ela – Tentando afogar o riso.

**Garland: **Subiu no meu conceito garoto – Quase perdendo o ar de tanto rir.

**Alex: **Foi um pouco cruel, mas acho que ela mereceu.

**Harm: **Você acha?Eu tenho certeza que ela mereceu.

**Immort: **Bem feito para aquela cantora sem talento.

**Emily: **Isso foi incrível, pena que não deu para gravar isso.

**Cold: **Mas mudando de assun...

**Chris: **Cold nem pense em reclamar de novo.

**Cold: **Não é isso seu idiota – E impediu dele retrucar – Mas alguém viu aquela estraga prazeres?

**Todos: **Está ali – Apontando num lugar vazio – Cadê ela?

E ouvem um barulho de porta se fechando, quando olham da onde vem um barulho viram uma Ming-Ming bem furiosa e muito fora de controle trancando o lugar com uma chave.

**Ming-Ming: **Irão se arrepender de terem rido de mim – E joga algumas comidas, mas só acerta no Tala, Emily e Esmagador.

Mas não deu tempo deles reclamarem e ela continuou a jogar os pratos acertando em quase todos, menos no Blooklyn, Garland e Chris. Os outros foram impiedosamente lambuzados de comida, e ficaram furiosos e confusos ao mesmo tempo.

**Lee: **Dá onde ela está tirando toda essa comida?

**Immort: **Quem se importa depois disso terminar você exterminar com a raça dela.

**Mariah: **Vou arrancar os olhos dela por isso.

Mas antes de mais alguém fazer um comentário ela joga mais comida e a acerta novamente.

**Mariah: **Agora vou arrancar as mãos dela.

**Mathilda: **Estou imunda, vou matá-la por isso.

**Elliot: **Depois vocês dizem que eu sou o problemático aqui – Disse quase sendo acertado por um prato jogado por Immort – Oh, calma.

**Immort: **Vou ter calma quando pegar aquela maluca.

**Julia: **E eu te ajudo.

**Ana, Harm e Angie: **Nós também.

**Nina e Knucklesgirl: **E nós aqui!

**Lucy: **Eu corto o pescoço dela.

**Kassy: **Eu te ajudo.

**Todos: **¬¬U

**Raul **(sussurrando para Garland): Depois elas falam que são mais calmas que os garotos.

**Garland** (no mesmo tom): Concordo.

**Lucas e Gabriel: **Nós precisamos sair daqui.

**Mystel: **Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de me sujar mais ainda – E Ming-Ming o acerta mais uma vez – Mas para o bem de todos vamos tentar.

**Todos **(menos a Ming-Ming):¬¬U

**Oliver: **Alguém tem um plano?

**Robert: **Ela tem a chave, simples, vamos pegar dela.

**Bryan: **Mas como espertalhão.

**Robert: **¬¬ Isso eu já não sei.

**Johnny: **Vamos logo com isso antes que ela comece a jogar os talheres.

**Daphne: **Talheres não, tudo menos isso.

**KnucklesGirl:**Foi sarcasmo Daph.

**Daph: **Que bom.

**Johnny: **Não foi não, olha o quem tem do lado dela – E apontou para o lugar onde Ming-Ming estava do lado da comida.

**Todos: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Nós vamos morrer.

E Ming-Ming atira mais um prato perto de Garland e por sorte não o acerta e mais sorte ainda de ver a chave no chão perto dele.

**Garland: **Ela jogou a chave, a distraiam e vou abrir a porta.

**Todos: **Ok.

Todos (tirando o Garland e os limpos) fizeram uma parede humana para protegê-lo de mais ataques.

**Garland: **Não era bem isso o que eu queria, mas tudo bem.

E abre a porta e sai correndo, e voltou com uma mangueira de incêndio e joga água na Ming-Ming.

**Ming-Ming: **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Para Garland, para.

**Garland: **Ótimo ela acordou do ataque dela.

**Ming-Ming: **O que aconteceu?– Disse bem fracamente.

**Immort: **Quer uma explicação rápida?Lambuzou-nos por inteiros e o resto você já vai saber.

**Ming-Ming: **Me desculpem.

**Emily: **Peça desculpa quando estiver morta.

**Todos** (menos os limpos): Vamos matá-la.

**Blooklyn: **Calma lá, não podem matá-la agora.

**Ming-Ming:** Obrigada Blooklyn.

**Todos:** Por quê?!Perguntaram realmente incrédulos.

**Blooklyn: **Precisamos dela para participar do campeonato, aí depois vocês podem matá-la – E os outros já melhoraram os ânimos.

**Ming-Ming: **Traidor.

**Recepcionista:** Telefone para as equipes de beyblade.

**Garland: **Deixem que eu vou atender.

**Garland:** Alô?

**Sakura:** Quem fala?

**Garland:** Garland.

**Sakura:** Garland, aqui é Sakura. É para vocês virem para a BBA agora.

**Garland: **Não dá.

**Tyson:** Como não?Perguntou indignado.

E Blooklyn aparece perto do Garland e fala no telefone:

**Blooklyn:** A Ming-Ming está quase morrendo aqui e está difícil de salva-lá.

**Kai:** Quem se importa?

E Chris se aproxima dos dois e diz:

**Voz:** Não se preocupem a cantora de roda pé no máximo fica em coma.

**Todos **(incluindo o Kai e a Silence): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

E aos poucos aparecem os outros perto do telefone, ainda discutindo com a Ming-Ming.

**Immort: **Vou arrancar suas mãos e vendê-las para um hospital.

E eles ouvem a discussão (os que estavam no telefone).

**Ming-Ming:** SOCORRO!

**Hideki:** Vou te matar garota e jogá-la no mar mais tarde.

**Elliot: **Isso é pouco, olha só o que ela fez conosco.

**Cold:** Não coloca mais lenha na fogueira moleque e bem que em parte você tem razão.

**Elliot:** É verdade.

**Mariah: **Dá pra acabar logo com isso?

**Tala: **Senão teremos mais problemas.

**Bryan: **Bem que ela ta merecendo.

**Emily: **Ela merece mais, olha só o que ela fez com a gente.

**Kevin: **Só queria saber da onde ela tirou tudo aquilo.

**Gary: **Mas estava uma delicia.

**Esmagador: **Realmente estava uma delicia.

**Angie:** Tava mesmo.

**Kai e Silence:** Ângela?

**Angie: **Quem é?

**Ana:** Quem se importa, só quero matá-la e queimá-la.

**Kai e Silence: **¬¬

**Ming-Ming: **Não, foi sem querer eu juro.

**Immort:** Jure quando estiver morta.

**Kai e Silence:** Immort?

**Immort:** O que foi?

**Michael: **Vamos chega de briga, vamos nos limpar e vamos sair, ok?

**Todos que estavam no hotel:** Ok.

**Os outros:** ¬¬U

**Todos do hotel:** Tchau - E desligaram.

**Garland: **É melhor vocês se limparem porque precisamos ir a BBA o mais rápido possível.

**Todos** (os sujos): Tudo bem – E foram para o quarto.

Depois de uma hora (por causa da Ming-Ming) saíram par BBA.


	7. Capitulo cinco

Depois de meia hora de caminhada sofrida (por causa das reclamações da Ming-Ming) finalmente chegaram a BBA.

Quando chegaram todos menos a Angie foram à sala aonde iriam se reunir, mas quando entraram levaram um susto (menos Immort que ficou quieta). Viram a Angie na sala, mas com a roupa diferente (ela estava olhando o chão quando entraram). E Immort ficou do lado dela junto com Kai e Silence,mas pela situação os dois ficaram quietos.

**Alex:**Você não tinha ido ao banheiro?

**Silence:**Como?Disse ainda olhando o chão.

**Harm: **Não é hora de brincadeira Angie.

**Silence:**Quem?... – E alguém a impede de falar.

**Angie:**BELLE... – E pula na direção dela.

**Kai,Immort e Silence:**Vai doer.

E cai em cima dos três,e todos ficam com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

**Michael: **É minha impressão ou estamos a ver duas Angies?

**Angie: **Calma gente, essa é a minha irmã gêmea Sybelle Christine Willians.

**Silence:**É Silence,e não Sybelle.

**Mel:**Nossa,nem eu sabia que era esse seu nome – E depois avista o Elliot – Olha só quem é,o pirralho que queimou as cartas.

**Elliot:**Foi sem querer – Disse na maior cara de pau possível.

**Todos** (o que estavam no hotel):Corta essa.

**Ming-Ming:**Foi culpa sua.

**Todos** (os que foram sujos pela Ming-Ming):Cala essa boca.

**Ming-Ming:**¬¬

**Senhor Dickenson:**Tudo bem crianças,agora chega – Mas alguns ficaram com gotas – Mudando de assunto,temos que conversar sobre o campeonato de Beyblade.

**Mariah:**Ótimo,espero que valha a pena.Nunca vou perdoar certas pessoas pelo que me fizeram – E olha diretamente para Ming-MIng.

**Senhor Dickenson:**Bem,vocês sabem que esse campeonato vai ser diferente dos outros.Então vou revelar o local onde será o campeonato.Será numa ilha turística,conhecida por ser assombrada.

**Tyson:**Como?

**Senhor Dickenson:**Amanhã de manhã vocês irão de avião até lá.

**Silence:**Jura?Pensei que iríamos de bote – Disse mais sarcasticamente possível.

**Todos**:¬¬U

**Daph (sussurrando): **O que deu nela?

**Sakura (sussurrando): **Ela está muito nervosa, tivemos de esperar vocês por mais de uma hora.

**Enrique: **Então é melhor irmos para o hotel – Cortando o assunto antes que certas pessoas matem outras pessoas.

**Ana: **Ok – E foram para o hotel.

* * *

O mais surpreendente que o Kai ou a Immort não brigaram até chegar ao hotel e mais algumas pessoas também (no caso Angie e Ming-Ming e Elliot e Mel). Mas chegando lá todos (menos um casal bem estressado e as vitimas da Ming-Ming) lembraram do incidente da comida e foram falar com o Garland.

**Sakura:**Garland o que aconteceu que a maioria parecia que iria matar a Ming –Ming?

**Garland:**Digamos que ela brincou de guerra de comida.

**Todos:**?

E ouvem uma discussão bem estranha e foram na direção das vozes,mas quando chegaram lá viram a Immort e Kai discutindo em uma língua estranha (russo).

**Immort:** "Seu idiota imprestável,o que você está fazendo aqui?"

**Kai: **"O que você acha?Eu estou participando do campeonato."

**Emily:**Alguém sabe o que eles estão falando?

**Cold, Chris, Angie, Silence, Nina e os Demolition Boys:** Nós.

**Immort:** "Eu deveria te matar agora."

**Kai:** "Então tenta."

**Silence: **"Eu não acredito que vocês ainda briguem por esse motivo eu que deveria acabar com vocês.".

**Cold:** "Parecem duas crianças – Disse nem ligando com que ela havia dito e nem os outros ligaram também"

**Chris:** "Depois eu sou o idiota."

**Nina:** "Tenham calma."

**Angie:** "Que tal conversarmos,alem do mais não faz mal a ninguém."

**Silence:** "Não só vai matá-los, esses dois não sabem o que é uma conversa civilizada ¬¬".

**Cold:** "Seria milagre com esses dois conversando juntos sem levar para ignorância."

**Tyson: **Eles nem perceberam que não entendemos nada dessa língua – os outros concordaram.

**Tala:** "Vamos lá, isso aconteceu há muito tempo, não devem ficar presos ao passado."

E continuaram a brigar até a noite,agora os outros desistiram de tentar conversar com eles e foram dormir.


	8. Capitulo seis

Já era 1 da manhã quando a discussão acabou, e todos perceberam estavam sozinhos.

**Immort: **Obrigada Hiwatari, por sua causa todos foram dormir e eu tinha muitas coisas a fazer.

**Kai: **Minha nada, eu não tenho culpa de você ser uma barranqueira.

**Cold: **Vamos dormir, precisamos acordar cedo para a viagem.

**Todos: **Tudo bem.

E foram para os quartos,quando Silence chegou ao seu quarto (ela dormia sozinha) viu um bilhete com a letra da Sakura e foi ler,após terminar ficou bem surpresa. Quem diria que ela decidiu participar, mas não sabia se ela chegaria a tempo o vôo para a ilha seria as 08h00min da manhã. E foi dormir sem ao menos se banhar ou se trocar, como os outros que estavam cansados.

Porem Immort quando chegou no quarto lembrou-se de alguém, mas infelizmente se encontrariam mais tarde.

A noite foi um pouco tranqüila,tirando a parte de algumas pessoas estarem roncando (quando eu falo roncando é roncando muito alto mesmo ¬¬).

Quando estava começando amanhecer alguns hospedes acordaram com um estrondo. Os únicos que não acordaram foram os mais preguiçosos e os adultos (vai saber a fic é minha mesmo né?!).

**Kassy: **Mas que barulho foi esse?Indo a direção do som.

**Alex: **Parecia algo se quebrando.

**Angie: **Acho que era barulho de panelas - E todos se olharam, o lugar mais apropriado era a cozinha.

**Mystel: **Então a para cozinha.

**Lucy: **Alguém sabe onde está a KnucklesGirl,porque ela sumiu.

E ouvem o estrondo de novo só que mais forte.

**Silence: **Quem se oferece para ir à cozinha?Mas ninguém se ofereceu – Como ninguém se ofereceu eu formarei o grupo que vai a cozinha e outro mais atrás.

**Silence: **Eu, o Kai, Lee, a Julia e a Ana vamos. Os outros vão mais atrás para dar cobertura.

**Todos: **Como é que é?

**Ana: **Eu não vou nem pagando – Mas Silence parecia bem irada (a causa? Dormiu muito mal) – Mudei de idéia O.o

E todos foram à direção da cozinha, estava escuro por não ter claridade lá dentro. E de repente ouviram aquele som novamente só que muito mais alto do que antes.

Mas quando chegaram mais perto do som vêem uma sombra esbarrando em todas as panelas e derrubando-as no processo. Até que Mathilda acende a luz e vê quem é.

**Todos: **Só pode ser brincadeira – A sombra na verdade era KnucklesGirl,mas ela estava estranha parecia que estava dormindo.

**Lucy: **Quem diria, ela é sonâmbula - Disse bem surpresa.

**Immort: **Tem doido pra tudo, sorte dos outros que não acordaram.

**Silence: **Sorte mesmo, se ela não fosse sonâmbula eu a matava.

**Gaby: **Que estranho, como ela consegue?Disse bem divertida – Eu queria ser sonâmbula. E todos a olham como se ela fosse de outro planeta – O que foi eu disse besteira?

**Daphne: **Você não é paty, não é?

**Gaby: **Errr... Bem, sabe o que é...

**Silence: **Na verdade ela é birrenta – Disse um pouco mais calma, estava se divertindo muito com a nova situação – Foi uma aposta que fizemos, ela tinha que agir como uma paty, mas pelo visto ela é péssima.

**Gaby: **Tudo bem, não sou paty e daí, só quero queimar essa roupa e colocar roupas dignas de minha pessoa – Disse deixando todos com uma gota – E sou uma ótima atriz ouviu Sybelle.

**Silence: **Se você me chamar assim de novo eu te mato ¬¬X

**Gaby: **Calma estressada, paz e amor – Disse fazendo o símbolo da paz.

**Silence: **Eu mereço – E bateu a mão na testa.

**Lee: **Acho melhor nós sairmos daqui.

**Tala: **Claro e deixar toda essa bagunça aqui, ótima idéia – Disse bem irônico e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo.

**Emily: **Podemos limpar esse lugar, o que acham?

**Silence: **Pra mim tudo bem e vocês?

**Todos** (menos a KnucklesGirl que ainda estava dormindo):Tudo bem.

E limparam todo o lugar e perceberam que a KnucklesGirl tinha sumido de novo.

**Alex: **Quem estava de olho nela?

**Todos: **Você.

**Alex: **¬¬ Não era eu, eu já tinha trocado com a Lucy. E também ela que se ofereceu então a culpa não é minha.

**Lucy: **É mesmo como fui me esquecer disso – Com uma cara de pau nada convincente.

**Todos: **LUCY...

**Lucy: **Calma, não precisam ficar estressados.

**Todos**: ¬¬ Sem comentários.

Então saíram da cozinha, e viram uma garota de cabelos muito longos e negros segurando a KnucklesGirl com uma mala do lado delas.

**Garota: **Ela é sua amiga?

**Alex: **Sim – E foi na direção delas.

**Garota: **Por pouco ela não caiu – Disse entregando a KnucklesGirl para Alex.

Bem, para alguns ela era familiar, até que a Silence quebrar o silencio.

**Silence: **Achei que você não iria chegar a tempo.

**Garota: **Mas eu cheguei, é bom te ver Sybelle.

**Silence: **É Silence, e não Sybelle.

**Garota: **Ainda usando esse apelido?

**Silence: **Sim.

**Emily: **Sem querer atrapalhar, mas quem é ela?

**Silence: **Ela é a quinta integrante da minha equipe, um pouco atrasada é claro.

**Alex: **E qual é o nome dela? – Disse analisando a garota.

**Silence: **O nome dela é... – Mas foi impedida de continuar.

**Garota: **Meu nome é Anina Bazhedief, e eu sou amiga dela.

Foi quando a ficha caiu para algumas pessoas.

**Kai, Tala e Angie: **O que você está fazendo aqui?Porque só foi agora que se lembraram dela.

**Anina: **Eu vou participar do campeonato, eu decidi participar de ultima hora.

**Silence: **Que bom que você decidiu participar, e ao mesmo tempo você me ajuda a controlar a minha equipe.

**Anina: **Elas são tão problemáticas assim?

**Silence: **Na verdade só eu e a Sakura que não as outras duas já são bem destrutivas, e a Saki não consegue controlar a Gaby.

**Gaby: **Eu não tenho culpa dela ser fraca – Mas ao ver o olhar de Silence, se arrependeu – Quero dizer, ela é muito sensível.

**Kenny** (que apareceu de repente): O que aconteceu?

**Todos: **Nem queira saber ¬¬.

**Kenny: **Quem é ela? E apontou para Anina.

**Miguel: **É uma amiga da Silence.

**Kenny: **Você tem amigos?Disse um pouco surpreso - Pensei que você tinha no máximo colegas.

**Silence: **Eu tenho amigos sim – E o fuzilou com o olhar.

**Kenny: **Deixa pra lá O.o

Depois da confusão anterior ninguém tinha mais sono, então maioria continuava a conversar e os restantes saíram para ficar sozinhos.

* * *

07h00min A.M. – Hotel

Faltava uma hora para o vôo e quase todos estavam prontos, menos os mais dorminhocos (literalmente ¬¬). Haviam conhecido a amiga da Silence, e se simpatizaram com ela.

**Angie: **Olha sem querer ser chata como a minha irmã, mas não melhor acordar os outros?E nem percebeu que Silence estava por perto.

**Silence **(sussurrando para Anina): Ela nem percebeu que estou aqui.

**Alex: **Seria bom, mas como faremos isso?Perguntou preocupado.

**Silence: **Eu já sei se ouviram gritos não se surpreendam – E saiu da sala, deixando todos confusos.

Dois minutos depois...

**Vozes: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Instantes depois...

**Silence: **Pronto.

**Todos: **O que você fez?

**Silence: **Nada de mais só joguei água bem fria neles.

**Todos: **O.oU

Um pouco depois os dorminhocos, desceram com uma cara de querer matar alguém.

**Tyson: **Que historia é essa de nós acordar desse jeito.

**Esmagador: **Estavam dormindo.

**Mel: **Eu devia te matar aqui e agora.

**Sakura: **Foi maldade Silence.

**Elliot: **Eu concordo com a CDF.

**Chris: **E eu concordo com o tampinha.

**Kai **(que aparece de repente): Se não notaram falta uma hora para o vôo. Então ela fez um favor a vocês de não perderam a hora – E se sentou numa poltrona vazia.

**Hilary: **Mas que golpe de mestre em Silence, acordá-los com água fria foi incrível.

**Silence: **Você só diz isso porque não conseguiu acordá-los, não é?

E Hilary ficou vermelha de raiva, mas ficou quieta.

**Angie: **Hã... Será que não é melhor nos preparar para viagem?

**Todos: **Tudo bem.

**Alex** (um pouco desesperado): Será que alguém dá pra acordar a KnucklesGirl,ela não muito leve sabia.

E se aprontaram com algumas reclamações do outros. Depois de 15 minutos foram para o aeroporto. Mas chegando lá...

**Elliot: **Estou com fome.

**Sakura: **Calma Honey-sempai, no avião você come.

**Elliot: **Como você me chamou?

**Sakura: **É um apelido carinhoso.

**Elliot: **Ta bom então ¬¬

**Angie: **Mas aonde é para irmos.

**Silence: **Que tal no embarque, talvez seja lá que devemos ir – Disse bem irônica só pra Angie parar de falar asneira.

**Angie: **Tudo bem – E foi sem ao menos perceber que a sua irmã tinha dito.

**Tyson: **Sua irmã tem problema Silence ¬¬

**Silence: **Ela nasceu com defeito, e não creio que ela seja minha irmã.

**Sakura: **Defeito?

**Silence: **A memória dela é igual de um peixe e ela nem percebe minhas ironias e sarcasmos.

**Sakura:**?

**Immort: **Vamos, se não perderemos o vôo.

**Garland: **Vamos.

E foram,quando entraram no avião tinha um problema,ele estava vazio. Só tinha as aeromoças e eles como passageiros.

**Hideki: **Sou eu ou esse avião parece vazio?

**Kai: **Tenho de concordar com você, está mesmo muito vazio. Geralmente deveria ter bastantes passageiro.

**Immort: **Sem querer acabar com o papo de vocês, mas vamos no sentar, por favor.

**Kai** (pensando): Por que ela?Justo ela?

**Kai: **Por que eu tenho que sentar justo do seu lado?

**Immort: **Acha que eu gosto?A Silence ta meio irritada, e eu não quero ficar perto dela quando perder a calma de vez. E também é legal te perturbar.

**Silence** (que estava atrás dela): Hei.. Não faça de conta que não estou aqui.

**Immort: **Olha sua chata e ignorante eu deveria te...

**Gaby** (que apareceu do nada): Deveria fazer o que? Ela parecia bem zangada para não dizer furiosa, e Immort se encolheu – Se você fazer alguma coisa contra a Sybelle eu te mato.

**Silence: **É Silence.

**Gaby** (que tinha voltado ao normal): Tanto faz. E foi embora para seu assento.

**Immort:** Ela me dá arrepios.

**Kai: **Não era você a toda corajosa – Disse surpreso e ao mesmo tempo irônico.

**Immort: **Ela é muito estranha.

**Silence: **Que milagre, os dois namorados estão se reatando.

**Kai e Immort: **Cala essa boca.

**Silence: **Que a verdade seja dita vocês se amam, mas não confessam.

E deixa os dois corados de tanta vergonha.

Continua...

* * *

Eu: Que lindo, meu primeiro casal!  
Kai: Casal nada ¬¬

Immort: Apoiado

Eu: Chatos, mas vocês são tão parecidos u.u

Silence: Concordo n.n

Immort: Quem te perguntou?!  
Silence: Niguem, mas não fui eu que corei -Disse olhando os dois maliciosamente - Alem do mais quem sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro, talvez um beijo ao luar ou...

Kai e Immort: Calada ¬¬X

Silence: Calei, mas sabem que vou me vingar mais tarde não sabem?!

Enquanto isso a escritora(que no caso sou eu) vai saindo de fininho antes que os tres começem a brigar(e no qual não duvido nada que isso aconteça)!

Eu: Enquanto o trio de idiotas conversa - Distancio deles e vou ver os outros - Alguém quer tomar sorvete?  
Todos: Eu!  
Eu: Então vamos, antes que eles nos metam no meio u.u

Todos: n.nU


	9. Capitulo sete

No capitulo anterior...

E eles foram, mas quando entraram no avião tinha um certo problema,ele estava vazio.Só tinha as aeromoças e eles como passageiros.

**Hideki: **Sou eu ou esse avião parece vazio?

**Kai: **Tenho de concordar com você, está mesmo muito vazio. Geralmente deveria ter bastantes passageiros.

**Immort: **Sem querer acabar com o papo de vocês, mas vamos no sentar, por favor.

**Kai** (pensando): Por que ela?Justo ela?

**Kai: **Por que eu tenho que sentar justo do seu lado?

**Immort: **Acha que eu gosto?A Silence ta meio irritada, e eu não quero ficar perto dela quando perder a calma de vez. E também é legal te perturbar.

**Silence** (que estava atrás dela): Não faça de conta que não estou aqui.

**Immort: **Olha sua chata e ignorante eu deveria te...

**Gaby** (que apareceu do nada): Deveria fazer o que? Ela parecia bem zangada para não dizer furiosa, e Immort se encolheu – Se você fazer alguma coisa contra a Sybelle eu te mato.

**Silence: **É Silence.

**Gaby** (que tinha voltado ao normal): Tanto faz.E foi embora para seu assento.

**Immort: **Ela me dá arrepios.

**Kai: **Não era você a toda corajosa – Disse surpreso e ao mesmo tempo irônico.

**Immort: **Ela é muito estranha.

**Silence: **Que milagre, os dois namorados estão se reatando.

**Kai e Immort: **Cala essa boca.

**Silence: **Que a verdade seja dita vocês se amam, mas não confessam.

E deixa os dois corados de tanta vergonha.

**(Olá... Bem, eu esqueci de informar onde esses três estão. Eles estão sozinhos quase perto do fundo do avião) (Outro aviso eu nunca andei de avião).**

* * *

No outro lado do avião...

**Saki:** Onde você foi Gaby?

**Gaby:** Só verificando se a Sybelle precisa de ajuda

**Silence **(gritando): É Silence.

**Gaby:** Que audição.

**Saki:** Eu que o diga O.o

**Mel:** Coitada, pela primeira vez eu tenho pena dela.

**Saki: **Por que Min?

**Mel:** Agüentar aquele casal é fogo.

**Kai e Immort** (gritando): Não somos um casal.

**Gaby:** Alguém notou que eles têm uma excelente audição?

**Saki e Mel:** É verdade.

**Gaby:** É impressão minha ou a Silence está bem mal-humorada?

**Saki:** É mesmo ela é tão calma, mas agora ela está muito estressada.

**Mel: **Vai saber.

* * *

No lado esquerdo do avião, perto das três...

**Chris:** Nossa como elas falam alto.

**Cold:** Deve ser porque não tem educação.

**Chris:** Nós russos sempre somos educados.

**Cold:** Você é exceção.

**Chris:** Como que é?

**Cold:** O que você ouviu.

**Elliot:** Elas são legais menos a aquela estourada.

**Hideki:** Quem?

**Elliot:** Aquela Melanie Wizard.

**Chris:** Wizard não significa bruxo em inglês?

**Cold:** Desde quando você sabe inglês?Perguntou confuso.

**Chris:** Desde sempre, por quê?

**Cold:** Por nada.

**Chris:** Do jeito que ela veste parece uma bruxa.

**Cold: **Agora que você falou parece mesmo.

**Matt:** Por favor, fiquem quietos.

**Todos:** Tudo bem.

* * *

Lado direito do avião, perto da equipe Silence Girls...

**Alex:** Como elas falam alto. Você está bem Harm?

**Harm:** Você acha que eu vou agüentar isso?Eu lá pro fundo talvez esteja mais calmo.

**Anina: **Claro, com o Kai, a Immort e a Silence juntos é mais calmo que o Apocalipse – Disse irônica.

**Harm:** É verdade, acho que vou mais é dormir. Ganho mais – Estava quase fechando os olhos, mas olhou para o seu lado e viu a KnucklesGirl dormindo com um pijama(O.oU) – Da onde surgiu esse pijama?

**Nina: **Vai saber, ela é meio estranha. Mas também é divertida.

**Têmis: **De vem enquanto ela se faz de inteligente, isso sim é estranho.

**Tyson:** Alguém viu o Kai?

**Mariah:** Ela ta lá trás junto com a Immort e a Silence.

**Ray:** E deixaram aqueles três sozinhos?

**Lee:** Ficar ali é suicídio.

**Angie:** Vocês falam isso por que não sabem de nada.

**Todos** (menos a Anina): Você sabe?

**Angie:** Sei do que?

Todos a ignoraram ela, céus que memória horrível.

**Bryan:** Cadê o Tala?

**Lucy:** Vai saber aposto que ele foi se matar ali atrás – Disse num sem paciência – Alem do mais ele que foi esperto é melhor ficar longe de perdedores.

**Harm **(sussurrando): Alex, por que a Lucy está desse jeito?

**Alex **(no mesmo tom): A KnucklesGirl disse para mim que era TPM,mas vai saber?!

**Harm **(sussurrando): Como assim?

**Alex:** Foi o seguinte...

--Flashback--

No hotel, na sala de estar Hilda ops... perdão Knucklesgirl e Lucy estavam sozinhas...

**Knucklesgirl:** Lucy você sabe se tem comida no avião?

**Lucy** (com raiva contida): Não!  
**Knucklesgirl:** Calma eu não...

**Lucy:** Calma nada, me deixa em paz – Sai quase derrubando o coitado do Alex.

**Alex **(confuso): O que deu nela?

**Knucklesgirl:** Alex... Pensei que você fosse mais esperto, mas parece que não.

**Alex **(ofendido): Está a me chamar de burro?

**Knucklesgirl:** Não é isso, ela só está de TPM, e está fazendo de tudo para ninguém notar.

**Alex:** Então é melhor ficar longe dela?Confuso com a nova situação.

**Knucklesgirl:** Elementar meu caro – E sai deixando o Alex e a escritora confusa (?).

--Fim de Flashback--

**Harm:** O.o

**Alex:** Você também está surpresa, não é?

**Harm:** É serio que ela disse isso?

**Alex:** Sim.

E param de conversar ao notar que o Tala chega bem irritado.

**Julia:** O que houve com você?

**Tala:** Eu juro que vou matá-los quando tudo isso terminar.

**Raul:** Eles são tão terríveis assim?

**Tala:** Sim.

**Hilary:** Só falta eles ficarem noivos – Após disser isso alguém ficou serio.

**Nina:** Tudo bem Alex?

**Alex **(voltando ao normal):?

**Nina:** VOCE ESTÁ BEM ALEX?

**Alex:** Estou – Disse um pouco embaraçado.

**Nina:** Então tudo bem – Um pouco desconfiada ainda o olha.

**Alex:** Hã?... Será que pode parar de me olhar é um pouco constrangedor.

**Nina:** Desculpa-me.

**Ray:** Olha sem querer ser chato ou algo do tipo, mas é seguro deixar aqueles três sozinhos?

**Ian:** É melhor do que ficar entre a briga deles.

**Ray:**?

**Spencer:** Aqueles três têm uma pequena rivalidade desde que me lembre.

**Angie:** Agora que você mencionou, ela ainda não os perdoou certo?

**Tala:** Correto, mas nem eu os perdoaria naquela situação.

**Todos **(menos os russos):?

**Angie:** É que sem querer a Immort e o Kai colocaram a minha irmã numa situação bem delicada.

**Todos:**?

**Angie:** Foi o seguinte...

--Flashback--

Num local um pouco fechado por causa da mata três crianças com mais ou menos entre seis a nove anos andavam por lá e sozinhas (quase perto da Abadia, Rússia).

**Sybelle:** Tem certeza que não é melhor voltarmos, parece muito perigoso.

**Kai:** Não, ou você quer ficar perto do meu avô.

**Sybelle:** Melhor não, eu queria saber o porquê ele me quer lá na abadia.

**Aiko:** Eu não sei, mas é melhor ficarmos longe dele. O mais estranho é porque você e não sua irmã?

**Sybelle:** A Ângela está muito mal por causa da morte dos nossos pais, pior é que ela parece tão esquecida.

**Kai:** Pelo menos ela é inteligente – E Sybelle acha que isso foi uma indireta para ela.

**Sybelle:** Você está a me chamar de burra?

**Kai:** Não foi isso, eu só disse que ela é inteligente.

**Sybelle:** Tudo bem – Disse nem um pouco convencida.

**Aiko:** Tem uma caverna ali, vamos entrar nela.

**Sybelle:** Eu acho melhor não entrarmos aí.

**Aiko:** Calma Silence.

**Sybelle: **Do que você me chamou?E se lembrou de algo já esquecido.

**Aiko:** Silence significa silencio em inglês, e como você é tão silenciosa eu vou te chamar assim.

**Sybelle:** Na verdade meus pais me chamavam assim, e outras pessoas também.

**Aiko: **Eu sinto muito eu não...

**Sybelle:** Tudo bem, agora cadê o Kai?

**Aiko:** Ali – E apontou para caverna – E nem esperou a gente.

**Sybelle:** Acho que vou te chamar de Immort.

**Aiko:** Immort... Gostei.

**Sybelle:** Bem agora o Kai... A gente chama pelo nome mesmo.

**Aiko:** Ok – E sorriu.

E entraram na caverna...

--Fim do Flashback--

**Tyson:** E o que isso tem haver?

**Angie:** Você me interrompe e pergunta?Disse um pouco irritada.

**Tyson:** Desculpa-me.

**Angie:** Continuando...

--Flashback--

E elas entram na caverna, Sybelle está bem mais a frente que Aiko.

**Sybelle:** Kai onde você está?

**Aiko:** Está muito escuro.

**Kai** (aparecendo de repente): O que foi?

**Aiko:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**Kai:** Calma.

**Aiko:** Seu idiota, eu podia ter...

**Kai:** É VOCE QUE É IDIOTA.

**Aiko:** EU NADA.

**Sybelle:** Olha sem querer ser chata, mas se não pararem de gritar o teto vai cair na gente – Disse olhando para cima, parecia que a caverna estava quase caindo. E isso definitivamente não era nada bom.

**Kai e Aiko:** CALA ESSA BOCA – Começaram a sair da caverna deixando Sybelle para trás.

**Sybelle:** Que mal educados – E começou a andar bem devagar para a saída. Kai e Aiko já estavam fora da caverna quando...

**Kai e Aiko:** SAI DAÍ AGORA.

E de repente o teto começa a cair e os dois começaram a se desesperar, e Sybelle não conseguia sair, mas por sorte conseguiu se proteger.

Depois do desmoronamento os dois estavam tentando se comunicar com ela.

**Aiko:** Sybelle você está bem?Mas não conseguiu resposta alguma.

**Kai:** Sybelle responda.

**Sybelle **(com a voz fraca): Eu estou bem, só estou presa.

**Kai:** Vamos tentar tirar você daí.

**Sybelle** (no mesmo tom): Não eu tenho uma idéia melhor, saia de perto da caverna o mais longe possível.

**Aiko:** Por quê?

**Sybelle:** Estou com a minha beyblade aqui talvez eu consiga sair daqui com ela me ajudando.

**Kai:** Tem certeza?

**Sybelle:** Absoluta, agora vão quando eu contar até 20 espero que estejam bem longe.

E os dois começaram a correr para longe, mas não entendendo o porquê daquilo.

**Aiko:** Porque ela nos queria dois longe da caverna?

**Aiko:** Espero que ela esteja bem – Disse extremamente preocupada.

**Kai:** Você não é a única – Disse preocupado olhando a caverna de longe.

* * *

Dentro da caverna...

Sybelle se preparava para o ataque.

**Sybelle:** Espero que de certo, Marine juízo final agora.

E um anjo negro aparece com um sorriso fraco.

**Sybelle:** Faça por favor, vou te perdoar. Você não tem culpa.

E a fera-bit começa a destruir tudo em seu caminho, e Sybelle corria perto para conseguir sair, mas bem fraca.

* * *

Voltando para fora da caverna...

**Aiko:** Está ouvindo algo?

**Kai:** Sim, que som estranho.

E ouvem um estrondo na caverna e vêem que ela está completamente destruída, e saem correndo para lá...

**Aiko:** Sybelle?E a vê muito pálida, e percebe que ela está muito fraca.

**Kai:** É melhor levarmos para um hospital.

**Aiko:** Mas como?

**Kai:** Abadia.

**Aiko: **Tudo bem, mas será que ela ficará bem?

**Kai:** Tomara – E carrega Sybelle até a Abadia.

E Aiko encontra a beyblade de Sybelle e segue Kai até a Abadia.

--Fim do Flashback--

**Todos:** O.o

**Angie:** Coitada, ela não merecia isso.

**Tyson:** Mas Angie como você sabe disso?

**Angie:** Sybelle me contou quando estava no hospital, foi horrível pensar que ela morreria. Mas por favor, não contem para ninguém.

**Todos:** Tudo bem.

**Tala:** Agora entenderam o porquê de a Silence querer matar aqueles dois.

**Max:** Pra mim parece que ela só quer humilhar aqueles dois.

**Todos:** Tanto faz ¬¬

Quando iam começar a conversar eles ouvem um grito.

**Voz:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

E começam a ir da onde vinha o grito, e se desesperaram quando perceberam de onde vinha.

E viram que Silence estava vermelha de tanto rir, enquanto Immort estava suja de comida e Kai molhado e no chão um prato sujo e um copo vazio.

**Todos:** O que aconteceu – E olharam Silence e ela percebeu o olhar.

**Silence:** Por que estão olhando para mim eu não fiz nada – Disse bem mais controlada.

**Kai:** Não foi o que eu vi.

**Immort:** Por que jogou a sua comida em cima de mim?

**Silence:** Talvez para acalmar os nervos.

**Kai:** Como?

**Silence:** Foi o que você ouviu seu idiota.

**Kai: **Sua impres...

**Angie:** Nem pense dizer isso Hiwatari.

**Kai **(sussurrando): Idiotas.

**Immort **(pensando): Gêmeas, quem precisa delas?

**Têmis:** Acho melhor vocês se limparem.

**Immort:** Não diga – Bem sarcástica.

**Têmis:** ¬¬

**Cold **(que havia chegado): Ela tem razão, vão se limpar.

**Immort:** Quem você acha que é minha mãe.

**Cold:** Não, mas não seria muito inteligente ficar toda suja até chegarmos à ilha. Falta mais 3 horas para chegarmos.

**Immort:** Tudo bem mamãe – E sai rindo dele, e os outros o ficam olhando achando que ele iria esganá-la.

**Cold:** Pelo menos eu tenho mãe – E sai, deixando os outros boiando.

**Kai:** Ótimo agora vou ter de espera-lá até sair de lá.

**Tyson: **Melhor molhado do que lambuzado de comida.

Continua...

* * *

Eu: Nossa Immort você é a pessoa mais azarada que conheci em toda minha vida.

Immort: Por que diz isso?

Eu: Você foi lambuzada pela Ming-Ming foi constrangida pela Sybelle...

Silence: É Silence!

Eu: Continuando... E foi lambuzada de novo, mas dessa vez foi à tonta da Silence!E depois Immort sai bufando e os outros saem também (quase todos ¬¬)

Silence: Tonta nada, você que é uma péssima escritora!  
Eu: Diz isso de novo e você me paga ÒÓ

Silence: Você é uma péssima escritora.

Eu: Bem... Você ter sérios problemas no futuro minha cara Sybelle!

Silence: Eu já disse que... Deixa pra lá ¬¬

Eu: Mas uma coisa você estava certa na sua vingança u.u

Silence: É... Mas quem disse que aquela era minha vingança?!  
Eu: Não era?  
Silence: Não, minha vingança vai ser cruel – Ri dignamente como uma vilã, mas a outra não estava nem ligando(que no caso era euzinha)

Eu: Depende do cruel do seu dicionário ¬¬

Silence: Bem... Acho que posso manerar um pouco nas minhas vinganças antes que você me obrigue a usar 'o vestido".

Eu: Mas você vai usar "o vestido"

Silence: Eu tenho mesmo que usar "o vestido"?  
Eu: Claro, sem "o vestido" não tem graça.

Silence: Mas só eu que vai usar "o vestido"?  
Eu: Não a Immort também vai usar (eu acho), e mais alguém vai usar "a roupa"!

Silence: Coitados ¬¬

Eu: Os dois eu ainda estou pensando, mas você vai usar SIM "o vestido"!  
E Silence desmaia e a escritora sai rindo como uma vilã digna de um Oscar.


	10. Capitulo oito

**Bastidores – Capitães -**

Eu: Como sou má -

Silence: Concordo, tenho pena de mim e dos capitães das outras equipes. Principalmente do Kai n.n

Kai: ¬¬

Alex: Bem... Você deveria ter pena de mim já que essa maluca vai me obrigar a passar por um sufoco ¬¬

Tala: Pelo menos você não vai parecer um empregado ¬¬X

Alex: Pelo menos isso, mas por que ela só vai ser legal com o Matheus?

Eu: O passado dele já conta... – Mas infelizmente a coitada foi impedida de falar ¬¬

Alex: E o meu passado não conta?

Eu: Não, nem um pouco por quê?Falou na maior cara de pau.

Julia: Não sei por que você estão reclamando, eu vou adorar o que vai acontecer comigo-

Miguel: Por que será? – Falou sarcasticamente – Talvez seja porque você seja uma garota vaidosa?!

Julia: Não sou vaidosa T.T

Todos: Não, imagina ¬¬

Immort: Perceberam que quem vai se dar muito mal aqui vai ser eu, a Sybelle...

Silence: É Silence ¬¬

Immort: Continuando eu, a SILENCE e o Kai e tudo isso vai acontecer porque a escritora adora judiar.

Robert: Espera... Ela não odeia o Tala?  
Eu: Eu odeio... Mas adoro castigar aqueles que merecem u.u

Tala: Eu quer dizer que eu tenho sorte? O.o

Garland: Sim, mas do mesmo jeito ela ainda não gosta de você n.n

Silence: Que no caso sou eu – Disse tentando escolher as palavras certas – Que ela mais odeia.

Eu: Você merece isso já que a esperta aqui – Disse apontando para Silence – Me insultou no capitulo passado e a culpa é toda sua.

Todos: ¬¬X – E olharam a Silence, mas ela não estava nem aí – Como assim a culpa é sua?  
Eu: Ela me insultou e por culpa dela vocês terão que passar por isso, só que mais no futuro - - E enquanto isso, Silence sai de fininho e os outros ainda tentando raciocinar o que ocorreu.

Todos: SILENCE – Começam a correr atrás dela – Volta aqui!

Eu: Então vamos ao capitulo -

**

* * *

Capitulo oito**

**Kai:** Como assim melhor molhado do que lambuzado de comida?**(Eu: Bem, eu gosto de você Kai, mas nessa fic NÃO) (Kai: Percebi n.n).  
Tyson:** Assim você não se sente tão sujo.

**Kai:** Como se isso tivesse diferente ¬¬

**Aeromoça:** É melhor sentarem – E olhou o tapado do Kai (Kai: Hei ¬¬X) – Não é melhor se limpar rapaz?(Eu: Kai, eu sei que a verdade dói n.n)(Kai:¬¬U)

Kai: Só estou esperando uma garota sair do toalete (Eu: Bem ele é educado... Eu acho n.n)

**Immort **(aparecendo de repente): Pode ir, antes que polua ainda mais o avião.

**Kai** (pensando): Maldita – E saiu. **(Eu: Que boca limpa, né Kai?) (Kai: Calada ¬¬X).**

Um pouco depois, uma aeromoça aparece, mas ela parecia muito nova para o ramo. E alguns desconfiaram principalmente Immort por parecia que já tinha visto ela antes.

**Aeromoça:** Bem... Tenho um aviso importante a dar, mas preciso esperar seu amigo chegar. **(Eu: Que suspense, quem deve ser a aeromoça misteriosa? -) (Todos: E você pergunta pra nós? O.o).**

**Garland **(aparecendo de repente com os outros): O que é tão importante assim?  
**Aeromoça:** Eu já disse preciso do seu amigo aqui – Disse enfezada.

**Garland:** Nós contamos para ele depois.

**Aeromoça:** Ele por acaso é capitão de uma das equipes?  
**Todos:** Sim.

**Aeromoça: **Então temos de espera-lo – E se se encostou a dos assentos.

**Todos:** ¬¬U

Quinze minutos depois Kai aparece limpo, e os outros o olham bem enfezados** (Eu: Quase todos u.u)(Todos:¬¬U)**

**Kai **(estranhando): O que foi, perderam alguma coisa em mim?

**Maioria:** Por que demorou?  
**Kai:** Porque estava me limpando?Disse sarcástico, mas um pouco irônico.

**Aeromoça:** Bem, agora que todos estão aqui tenho um comunicado importante do Senhor Dickenson.

E alguns não gostaram do que ouviram (que no caso são os BladeBreakers),agora os outros ficaram confusos.

**Aeromoça:** Bem... O senhor Dickenson me pediu para dar falar a vocês as novas regras do campeonato – Ela disse rindo e os mais observadores notaram alguma coisa errada, enquanto os mais tapados ficavam na respectiva de ser algo bom – Bem, ele disse que vocês terão de passar em uma prova para ficarem morando no hotel até o campeonato terminar. **(Eu: Hahaha, falei e cumpro – E olhou os capitães – Vocês irão sofrer e muito... Hahahahaha) (Os capitães: Essa não T.T).**

**Todos:** Como é?O.O

**Aeromoça: **E os capitães quando chegarem ao seu destino final irão separados de suas equipes e terão mais informações sobre isso – E saiu deixando os outros beybladers bem chocados com a informação.

**Ana:** Vocês ouvirão isso?  
**Cold:** Não, imagina... Isso é um sonho coletivo – Disse irônico, mas viu que a Ana não estava de brincadeira – Só pode ser brincadeira, só falta ser mais um teste de sobrevivência e não um campeonato **(Os capitães: Se ele soubesse n.n)(Eu:Eles já vão saber,mas só no próximo capitulo)** ,pelo que sei o senhor Dickenson não faria isso,faria?

**Ray:** Você diz isso porque não foi você que andou a Europa inteira, para participar na final do campeonato mundial.  
**Cold:** Como assim? – Perguntou interessado, e os alguns pareceram interessados.

**Max:** O senhor Dickenson, nos enganou, ou melhor, nos ajudou fazendo nós cinco – E apontou para o Tyson, o Ray, o Kai e o Kenny – Para a final do primeiro campeonato mundial.

**Todos:** O.oU  
**Angie:**Que loucura.

**Tyson:** Não foi você que teve de andar muito, confrontar com pessoas que pareciam com monstros e quase perder para eles – E aponta para os Magestics.

**Robert:** Mas não perderam.

**Tyson:** É não perdemos, e eu continuo invicto.

**Silence** (rindo): Invicto?

**Tyson** (estranhando): É invicto – Disse incerto.

**Silence: **Você sabe pelo menos ser invicto?É não perder, mas nem sei como você pode ser campeão mundial, era para ser um de nós. **(Eu: Pensei que ela fosse modesta n.n)(Angie:Mas ela É modesta)(Eu:Não foi o que eu ouvi)(Angie:Não é "eu li"?)(Eu:Quem é a escritora aqui?)(Angie:Você,mas você é tão ruim n.n)(Eu:Continuando ¬¬ ...)**

**Todos:** Err...

**Angie:** Mas por que vocês devem ir sozinho?– Lembrou os outros sobre a viagem para o hotel (Eu: Que milagre foi esse? O.o).

**Harm:** Não sei, mas não deve ser boa coisa – Comentou observando a reação dos capitães, mas parecia que eles não estavam nem aí. **(Eu: Cadê o desespero de vocês?) (Capitães: Morreu n.n) (Eu:Sabe...Quem gosta de rosa?)(Capitães:¬¬U)**

Depois todos foram se sentar sem mais conversa, todos sem exceção. E foram dormir tranquilamente **(Eu: Na verdade é quase, mas a Saki não merece ser humilhada) (Saki: Obrigada -).**

**

* * *

14h56min P.M – Ilha Assombrada**

Todos estavam desembarcando até virem o senhor Dickenson acompanhado de duas garotas, um rapaz e narrador das lutas de beyblade.

Uma das garotas tinha olhos negros e cabelos negros curtos, tamanho meridiano. Usava um uma camisa de manga curta branca, uma calça jeans branca e sapato branco. A outra tinha longos cabelos loiros, olhos prata. Usava a mesma roupa que a outra, mas negra (?). O rapaz era a versão masculina da Sybelle, a roupa também era do mesmo estilo dela uma blusa azul marinho, um colete preto, uma calça preta e bota militar preta. **(Eu: Bem, vocês não vão querem um rapaz usando uma saia daquelas, querem? O.o)**. **Silence:** Vocês estão aqui desde quando?E cumprimenta o rapaz

**O rapaz: **Oi, faz tempo que não nos vemos – Mas sua personalidade era bem diferente, ele era mais animado – Estamos aqui desde ontem.  
**Silence:** É verdade faz tempo, e vocês duas também parecem ter desaparecido, não? – Disse irônica, mas tinha verdade nisso tudo – 2 anos?

**A loira:** Aléxis calada ¬¬X  
**A morena:** Não briguem – E abraça Silence – Ahh Aléxis,quanto tempo.Você deveria ter nos visitado sua má.

**Angie:** Que historia é essa de Aléxis?Tanto ela quanto os outros ficaram confusos, mas já ouviram esse nome antes.  
**A loira:** Nada de mais – E olha a Angie – Nossa você não brincou quando disse que eram gêmeas quase idênticas.

**Senhor Dickenson:** Vamos ao hotel, temos muitos assuntos a resolver – Disse, mas se lembrou de algo – E capitães vocês irão com eles – Apontou para o trio – Tudo bem?  
**Capitães:** Tudo bem.

E foram os reservas e titulares foram num ônibus com as malas de todos junto com senhor Dickenson, agora os capitães e o trio foram num microônibus.

* * *

No microônibus...

**O rapaz:** Antes que me esqueça meu nome é Alec Magnos tenho 18 anos, e fui "o treinador" da Aléxis há dois anos atrás.

**A loira:** Sou Narcissa Deimos tenho 20 anos, fui ajudante da Aléxis.

**A morena:** Meu nome é Kendra Smith tenho 21 anos, sou a administradora dos bens dela.

**Alex:** Que historia é essa de Aléxis?  
**Silence:** Bem, eu uso um pseumonio nos meus negócios. Já ouviram falar das Empresas Neo Universe?

**Matt:** É a melhor empresa de informática na Europa – Comentou interessado.

**Silence:** Na verdade eu sou dona dela – E todos a olham assustados – Eu uso outro nome alem de Silence: Aléxis Monice.

**Immort:** Aléxis Monice?Você é dona de uma empresa e nunca comentou nada?Grande amiga você!

**Silence:** Desculpa, mas não dava para comentar sobre isso. Eu tinha 13 anos na época, tem idéia do que eu passei?

**Alec:** Bem, vamos deixar isso em segredo, tudo bem – E os outros concordância com a cabeça – Bem, vocês querem saber o porquê de terem vindo sozinhos sem sua equipe?

**Capitães:** Sim.

**Narcissa:** O senhor Dickenson quer fazer algo diferente como perceberam. Vocês só devem abrir essa caixa amanhã ouviram – Distribuem uma caixa para cada um – Se vocês abrirem antes se tornarão reservas permanentes durante todo campeonato.

E os outros não gostaram do que ouviram, não definitivamente odiaram.

* * *

No ônibus, acontecia à mesma coisa, mas eles não sabiam sobre o outro lado da tonta... **(Silence: Hei!)** Ok, não sabiam sobre o lado empresarial da Silence **(Silence: Melhorou).**

**Senhor Dickenson:** Entenderam, não abram essa caixa até amanhã, senão sofreram com as conseqüências – Com ar sombrio e divertido, mas ele não estava de brincadeira na parte de não abrir a caixa.

Continua...

* * *

Eu: Oi gente... Bem, vocês descobriram o segredo da Silence!  
Silence: Mas o que tem haver com a fic?  
Eu: Nada de mais, só coloquei por colocar u.u - E voce tem sorte de estar inteira depois da correria.

Silence: ¬¬U  
Eu: Bem, notaram sobre as caixas, certo?

Eu: Eu colocarei alguns números e vocês devem escolher e me mandar num review ou comentar no meu fotolog. Mas que não mandar vai se dar mal n.n

Silence:Acreditem se não colocarem um numero vão se dar muito mal,e quem leu o final do capitulo passado vai entender um pouco.

Isso vai ser esclarecido no próximo capitulo.

Bem, vou colocar alguns dos personagens aqui só para vocês entenderem:

1) Tyson, Michael, Robert, Julia e Melanie.

2) Ray, Eddy, Johnny, Raul, Matt e Sakura.

3) Silence e Immort.

4) Max, Emily, Enrique, Lucas e Ian.

5) Max, Emily, Enrique, Lucas e Ian.

6) Hilary, Lee, Miguel, Brooklyn e Hideki

7) Tala, Mariah, Mathilda, Esmagador e Chris.

8) Bryan, Angie, Gary, Aaron, Garland e Cold.

9) Bryan, Angie, Gary, Aaron, Garland e Cold.

10)Kai.


	11. Capitulo nove

**_Capitulo nove:_**

Enquanto eles iam para o hotel perceberam que a ilha não era tão pequena, na verdade é uma cidade bem grande para ser exata com lojas, hospital, restaurante (Tyson: Onde?) e etc. Mas havia alguma coisa errada e poucos perceberam e finalmente chegaram ao hotel.

**

* * *

Cristal Palace Hotel – 17h06min**

Todos entram no hotel, enorme, muito bonito por sinal infelizmente não foram todos que se impressionaram.

**Silence:** Esse hotel é muito bonito, mas sinceramente já vi melhores.

**Kai e Alex:** Concordo n.n

**Angie:** Só porque nós somos ricos, ele é bonito e elegante e ponto final.

E todos os outros ficam com gotas na cabeça.

**Senhor Dickenson:** Err... Crianças – E mais gotas – Acho que podemos ir para os quartos certo?

**Todos:** Claro – Antes deles verem em quais quartos devem ficar o senhor Dickenson os impede.

**Senhor Dickenson:** Antes que me esqueça vocês devem dividir os quartos, cada quarto tem capacidade para duas pessoas, tchau – E vai embora do hotel.

**Tyson:** Ele não vai dormir aqui?

**Elliot:** É parece que não.

**Harm:** Vamos nos dividir.

**Silence:** Mas como inteligência?Perguntou sarcástica – No papelzinho?

_**1º Andar:**_

_**Quarto 101: Hilary e Harmony**_

_**Quarto 102: Mariah e Kasumi**_

_**Quarto 103: Melanie e Sakura**_

**_Quarto 104: Emily e Mathilda_**

_**Quarto 105: Julia e Daphne**_

_**Quarto 106: Lucy e Gabriele.**_

**_Quarto 107: Karenina e Ártemis._**

**_Quarto 108: Anamateia e Hilda (Knucklesgirl)._**

**_Quarto 109: Sybelle e Anina._**

**_Quarto 110: Ming – Ming e Angie._**

_**2ºAndar:**_

_**Quarto 201: Tyson e Christopher.**_

_**Quarto 202: Cold e Matheus.**_

_**Quarto 203: Ray e Garland.**_

_**Quarto 204: Tala e Brooklyn.**_

_**Quarto 205: Max e Elliot.**_

_**Quarto 206: Kenny e Hideki.**_

_**Quarto 207: Raul e Esmagador.**_

_**Quarto 208: Alexander e Robert.**_

_**Quarto 209: Mytel e Oliver.**_

**_Quarto 210: Lucas e Miguel._**

_**3º Andar:**_

_**Quarto 301: Gabriel e Claude.**_

_**Quarto 302: Michael e Lee.**_

_**Quarto 303: Kevin e Johnny.**_

_**Quarto 304: Aaron e Gary.**_

_**Quarto 305: Eddy e Ian.**_

_**Quarto 306: Enrique e Spencer.**_

_**Quarto 308: Bryan e Rick.**_

_**Quarto 309: Kai e Aiko.**_

**Quarto 310?**

**Silence:** Na próxima fico quieta ¬¬

**Immort:** Nessa eu devo concordar, por sua culpa eu vou dormir com o Kai, o KAI!

**Silence:** Azar – E vai para recepção junto com Anina.

**Angie:** Não sei por que voce reclama dele, o Kai é legal, mas não é você que vai dormir com o vaso velho.

**Immort:** Como? O.o

**Angie:** Ming-Ming sua besta – Falou com uma cara azeda de dar dó.

**Immort:** Ahhh… Mas onde estava sua "frieza russa"? – E vai para recepção.

**Angie** (murmura): Doida – E olha para a "coisa" – Anda logo – E vai para recepção.

**Ming – Ming:** Eu tenho sentimentos sabia (Eu: Essa aí vai ver só u.u) – Ela e os outros vão para a recepção.E vão para seus quartos arrumar suas roupas e entre outros.

**_

* * *

Mais tarde na parte oeste da cidade – 18h53min_**

Angie e Silence andam juntas pela cidade iluminada enquanto a maioria estava no hotel.

**Angie:** Que horror vou ter de dormir junto com a Ming-Ming T.T

**Silence:** Mas pelo menos vou dormir no quarto ao lado do seu, qualquer coisa pode gritar e eu vou te ajudar – E sorri rapidamente.

**Angie:** Valeu Sybelle – E abraça a irmã e estranha sua irmã – Voce não vai brigar?  
**Silence:** Brigar?

**Angie:** Eu te chamei de Sybelle e voce não brigou.

**Silence:** Quando nós duas estivermos sozinha voce pode me chamar assim – E sorri.

**Angie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... – Começa a pular e mancar.

**Silence:** O que foi?Perguntou preocupada.

**Angie:** Pisei na bosta de cachorro T.T

**Silence:** ¬¬U_**

* * *

No hotel...**_

**_Sala de estar – 19h00min_**

Alex, Immort e Tala estavam conversando e analisando a situação.

**Alex:** Vocês não acham estranho esse campeonato?

**Immort:** Deve ser porque tem algo estranho acontecendo!

**Tala:** E nem todos notaram, são muito ingênuos ¬¬

**Alex:** Parece que não fomos os únicos, a Silence e o Kai também perceberam.

**Tala:** Sem contar minha equipe.

**Immort:** A Nina também percebeu e mais alguns, mas porque não comentaram nada?  
**Alex:** Talvez para não preocupar os outros, já foi à confusão no outro hotel – Disse se lembrando da "guerra de comida" – Mas foi estranho a Ming-Ming ter perdido o controle, ela parecia possuída.

**Immort:** Perceberam que desde que chegamos à cidade parece meio estranha, como se tivessem medo – Disse num tom sombrio – Medo de sair da cidade.

**Tala:** A Silence também percebeu e foi investigar, mas a irmã dela foi junto e não faz idéia de nada.

**Alex:** O Kai também foi investigar, ele foi para o leste e a Silence pelo oeste devem voltar à noite.

**Immort:** Espero que consigam alguma coisa – Disse emburrada – O nome da cidade também é peculiar – Comentou.

**Alex:** E qual seria o nome?

**Immort:** Panic City.

**Tala:** Soube que tem esse nome por causa do parque de diversões, agora não sei se é verdade.

E continuaram a conversar.

_**

* * *

Leste da cidade – 19h12min**_

Kai andava pelas ruas da cidade já iluminadas quando viu um vulto estranho na fronteira da cidade com a mata densa. Mas não seguiu por segurança, e avisaria os outros assim que pudesse.

**Kai:** Mas que vulto seria aquele?

E continuou a caminhar.

**_

* * *

Cristal Palace Hotel – Restaurante – 19h18min_**

Quase todos estavam no restaurante do hotel (menos Alex, Angie, Immort, Kai, Silence e Tala) para jantarem, mas parece que alguns perceberam a reação deles.

**Tyson:** Notaram que a Silence estava estranha quando chegamos ao hotel.

**Hilary:** Não só ela, a Immort, o Kai, Alex, Tala também e mais alguns.

**Kenny:** Será que tem algo errado?

**Ray:** Acho que eles que se preocupam demais, esqueceram que eles são?

**Kenny:** Talvez.

**Tyson:** Então vamos comer.

E começam a jantar.

_**

* * *

Oeste da cidade – 19h27min**_

**Silence:** Angie volte para o hotel, eu vou andar mais um pouco e voce parece com fome.

**Angie:** Acho melhor sim, mas não volte muito tarde.

**Silence:** Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado e não saia da cidade – Disse num tom de aviso – E tome muito cuidado – E vai mais para fora da cidade.

**Angie:** Mas o que foi isso – E começa a voltar para o hotel – Aquilo foi um aviso?

_**

* * *

Leste da cidade – 19h30min**_

Kai começa a voltar para o hotel até ver mais um vulto estranho, mas dessa vez segue por curiosidade.

**Kai:** Que vulto estranho, já é o segundo.

Mas antes de sair da cidade vê vários símbolos de uma cruz com belos detalhes e estranha.O símbolo é dourado numa bandeira branca com ricos detalhes em prata.

**Kai:** Tem algo errado aqui – E perde o vulto de vista – Mas o que? – E começa a perceber que algo estava muito errado nessa ilha – É melhor voltar – E começa a andar para o hotel pensativo.

_**

* * *

Oeste da cidade - 19h35min**_

Silence estava no limite da cidade com a densa mata até ver um vulto entrando no mato e indo para a floresta. O mais estranho que tinha símbolos uma cruz dourada muito bem detalhada e estranha.

**Silence:** Mas esses símbolos... – E começa a pensar – Tem algo errado, aquilo é um símbolo sagrado numa ilha?

E começa a escurecer e volta para o hotel.

**Silence** (pensativa): Tem algo errado nessa ilha, mas o que?E vê um vulto entre a mata olhando diretamente para ela, os olhos vermelhos fogo e pupilas de gato - Quem é você?  
E o vulto desaparece.

**Silence:** Estranho – E continua a caminhar.

_**

* * *

Cristal Palace Hotel – Entrada – 19h57min**_

Kai e Silence se encontraram instantes atrás, mas diferente das outras reações conversam sobre o que descobriram.

**Kai:** O mais estranho que tinha um vulto indo à mata e desapareceu depois.

**Silence:** Isso é pouco com que aconteceu comigo, tinha um vulto olhando diretamente para mim e para completar os olhos pareciam de gato e depois desapareceu.

**Kai:** Melhor contar para os outros.

**Silence:** Seria o melhor, mas na próxima são eles que irão investigar.

**Kai:** Concordo n.n

E vão para o restaurante, mas os dois se lembraram que não seria uma boa idéia aparecerem juntos então Silence entrou primeiro e Kai foi para a sala de estar.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Os Bastidores:**_

**_Eu:_** Oi gente - E a chata da Sybelle nem me deixa terminar de falar ¬¬

**_Silence:_** Deixa-me adivinhar... Você vai aumentar mais a fic e vai fazer mais modificações – E viu a minha cara – Acertei?Droga, ela tinha que ser tão direta?

**_Eu:_** Chata, mas infelizmente você acertou ¬¬

**_Angie:_** Que historia é essa de me fazer pisar na bosta de cachorro?¬¬

**_Eu:_** Pra falar a verdade nem tinha pensado nisso, você pisou por pisar, sabia?

**_Angie_** (vermelha): Ah... Que vergonha.

**_Eu:_** Que nada, todo mundo pisa ¬¬

**_Silence:_** Até você?

**_Eu: _**Tem mais alguém aqui?Disse já desconversando.

**_Silence:_** Tem, mas nem pense em mudar de assunto ¬¬X

**_Eu:_** Quem está aqui?Bem, eu tinha que ignorar ou minha honra já era ¬¬.

**_Angie:_** Os gêmeos, a Harm e o Alex. Por quê?

**_Eu:_** Cadê os outros?

**_Angie: _**Estão no hotel descansando u.u

**_Eu:_** Bando de desocupados ¬¬, hei Silence os chama sim?

**_Silence:_** Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim?

**_Eu:_** Sou uma escritora de muito mau humor que pode... -Com um olhar maldoso e um sorriso malicioso – Fazer beijar certa pessoa e... – E percebo que ela fica vermelha de vergonha, acho que ela se lembrou de alguém.

**_Silence:_** Já estou indo – Ok está comprovado... Senhoras e Senhores acabo de descobrir que tenho humor "negro" ¬¬

**_Eu:_** Bem... Tenho pena da Sybelle ela é tão esquisita n.n

**_Angie:_** Pensei que era eu a esquisita dessa fic, junto com o Chris – Terminando vermelha, acho ela se lembrou de alguém n.n

**_Eu:_** Você gosta do Cold, não é?Serio, romance não é o meu estilo ¬¬

**_Angie:_** Como você sabe?  
****

**_Eu:_** Sabendo, mas uma coisa é... Você sabe disfarçar muito bem u.u

**_Angie_** (vermelha): Obrigada XP

E os outros chegam...

**_Alex:_** O que é tão importante para você nos chamar?  
****

**_Eu:_** Sabe... Acho que vou fazer um capitulo de cada vez mostrando um segredo de certa pessoa se ela me perturbar ¬¬X

**_Alex:_** Calma, só foi uma pergunta u.uU

**_Eu:_** Britânico chato – E continuo antes que o ofendido fale – Já perceberam que estou de mau humor, certo?  
****

**_Todos:_** Certo

**_Eu:_** Então quero que vocês continuem os bastidores, porque quero descansar em paz.

**_Chris: _**Você vai morrer?  
****

**_Eu _**(gota): Não, quero dizer que vou dormir – Lembrete... Cuidado com as palavras elas podem ser muito constrangedoras n.nU

**_Cold:_** E porque nós?Pronto, hoje é o dia dos chatos ¬¬  
****

**_Eu:_** Deve ser o fato de vocês estarem aqui e me fazendo perguntas idiotas – Caramba... To mesmo de mau humor ¬¬

**_Harm: _**Nossa... Você ta mesmo de mau humor – Aiaiai será que tem alguém dessa fic que não fale besteira?T.T

**_Eu:_** Só agora você notou? – Chega, nunca mais conto com eles.

**_Silence e Angie:_** Sim – Como elas são caras de pau, só pode ¬¬

**_Eu:_** JÁ CHEGA, ACABOU OS BASTIDORES... AGORA FORA!

**_Todos:_** Mas...

**_Eu:_** FORAAAAAAAAAAA...

E todos somem.

**_Eu_** (ainda de mau humor): Droga... É melhor contratar um assistente de uma vez ¬¬

_**

* * *

Explicações:**_

**_1)_**Eu realmente estou de mau humor, tudo culpa do meu irmão ¬¬

**_2)_**Sim, eu realmente aumentei a fic e a parte das caixas fica pra outro dia.

**_3)_**Esse capitulo é de suspense e seria chato acabar com o clima ¬¬

**_4)_**Bem... Acho melhor eu mudar um pouco o cenário para romântico, sabe... Seria muito legal formar uns casais e é claro que tem a confusão e entre outros u.uU


	12. Capitulo dez

_**Os Bastidores:**_

_**Eu:** Senhoras e senhores eu lhe apresento meus novos assistentes Kai Hiwatari e Sybelle Christine Willians!Mas ninguém apareceu – Ué... Cadê?O.o_

_**Kai:** Quem disse que vou sair?! – Disse um Kai extremamente envergonhado._

_**Silence:** Concordo com ele, o que te deu na cabeça pra ter feito essas roupas?Disse uma Silence completamente envergonhada._

_**Eu:** É que eu conversei com a Aiko – Immort e ela gostou da idéia -_

_**Kai e Silence:** Mas nós não ¬¬X – Sem sair do provador do cenário – Não vamos sair assim! – Ok, ou eles ficaram muitos feios, no qual eu duvido ou estão bem constrangidos mesmo._

_**Eu:** Se não saem por bem, vão sair por mal mesmo – E de repente os provadores somem._

_**Kai e Silence:** AAHHHHHH! – Credo que escândalo n.nU_

_**Eu:** Kawaii -_

_Bem, as roupas que os dois estão usando:_

_**Kai Hiwatari** – Um kimono, chinelos japoneses e uma pasta com as falas dos personagens._

_**Sybelle Christine Willians:** Um vestido rosa choque com babados rosa claros (tentem até imaginar a cena n.n) e sandálias pratas, com uma prancheta transparente nas mãos._

_**Kai e Silence:** Kawaii nada sua maluca... - E se calaram ao ver que eu escrevia em alguns papeis na minha mão – Err... O que você está fazendo?_

_**Eu:** Nada -_

_**Kai:** Então por que esse sorriso?Disse desconsertado. _

_**Eu:** Nada, mas não se esqueçam de dar os avisos ¬¬_

_**Silence: **Sim – E o Kai só concorda com a cabeça._

_**Kai: **A escritora pede paciência nas atualizações porque simplesmente ela é uma irresponsável n.n_

_**Silence**: E isso é tudo u.u– Com os olhos fechados_

_**Eu: **¬¬X_

_**

* * *

No dia seguinte...**_

_**Cristal Palace Hotel – 08h00min**_

_**Quarto 109 – Anina e Sybelle**_

Anina e Sybelle (ou Silence) estavam com olheiras de dar dó por causa da confusão do quarto ao lado e mais o Kai quase morreu de vergonha.

**Anina:** Olha eu sei que sua irmã é tem um parafuso a menos, mas ela tinha que gritar daquele jeito?T.T

**Silence:** É que ontem eu disse que ela poderia gritar precisasse de ajuda, mas não sabia que ela gritaria daquele jeito ¬¬

**Anina:** Que ótimo pelo menos já resolvemos a situação, mas mudando de assunto agora será que podemos abrir a caixa?

**Silence:** Eu não vou abrir antes do café da manhã n.n

**Anina:** Chata ¬¬

_**

* * *

Quarto 110 – Ming-Ming e Angie (Ângela)**_

As duas estavam na cama com um belo galo na cabeça e desmaiadas. **_(Eu: Acho que um flashback já explicaria melhor n.n)_**

**_-- Flashback --_**

Ming-Ming e Angie estavam sentadas em suas camas discutindo em vez de dormir ¬¬, e bem, quase todos estavam dormindo. E antes que me esqueça ta na cara que é de noite ¬¬

**Angie:** Repete isso vaso velho ¬¬X – Disse uma irada Angie sentada na sua cama.

**Ming-Ming:** Você e suas amigas são umas inúteis principalmente sua irmã – Mal sabe Ming-Ming que isso foi à gota d´agua para Angie e avançou nela.

**Angie:** SUA CANTORA DE RODA PÉ RETIRE O QUE DISSE AGORA!

**Ming-Ming:** NUNCA ABERRAÇÃO!

**Angie:** ABORTO!

**Ming-Ming:** DESMIOLADA!

**Angie:** VAGABUBDA!

**Ming-Ming: **INÚTIL!

**Angie:** INFELIZ!

Até que…

**Silence** (do lado de fora do quarto): Hei, Hei... Que discussão é essa?

**Angie: **É a imprestável da Ming-Ming que não quer parar de me elogiar!Disse sarcástica.

**Ming-Ming: **Imprestável é você aberração!

**Silence** (ainda fora do quarto): É melhor vocês dormirem e parem com as sessões de elogios AGORA!

**Ming-Ming e Angie:** Vem fazer!E pronto a Silence invadiu o quarto junto com a Anina e as duas não estavam com a cara muito boa.

**Anina **(com um pau na mão): Quem é a primeira?

**Ming-Ming e Angie:** Ela!As duas apontaram contra a outra – Eu? Vai você!

**Anina:** Silence uma ajudinha aqui – E do nada aparece um pau na mão da Silence – Agora!E as duas acertam o pau nas cabeças das barranqueiras.

**Anina e Silence:** Agora... Cama!E saem do quarto e vão dormir.

**_--Fim do Flashback –_**

_**

* * *

Quarto 309 – Kai e Aiko**_

Enquanto Immort dormia, havia um Kai muito vermelho ao lado **_(Kai: Não to gostando disso ¬¬) (Eu: Quem disse que é pra gostar? n.n)_**. O motivo é simples: a Immort não foi nem um pouco discreta no seu pijama, uma camisola muito curta preta bem chamativa.

**Kai** (vermelho): É melhor sair daqui – Se troca e sai do quarto – Mas que tipo de pijama é aquele?**_(Eu: Mas você gostou do que viu n.n) (Kai: Como? O.o)_**.

E vai para o térreo sem se lembrar da caixa.

_**

* * *

Quarto 310 -?**_

**Voz:** Espero que gostem eles gostem da surpresa -

_**

* * *

Saguão do hotel – 1 hora e meia depois...**_

Todos estavam reunidos conversando até que o senhor Dickenson chegou e todos se calaram.

**Senhor Dickenson: **Pelo visto ninguém se lembrou das caixas – Disse animado – Vão pegar as caixas, mas não abram ainda -

E todos foram pegar, mas Angie notou um olhar muito familiar vindo da irmã e não sabia se gostava ou não, enquanto Kai havia notado aquele olhar também, mas não se lembrava da onde tinha visto ele.

Depois todos voltaram com as caixas, e maioria estava curiosa a outra parte nem comento ¬¬

A ordem era o seguinte:

Perto da janela estava Immort, Gabriel, Raul, Garland, Ming-Ming e Gabriele. Perto da porta estava Silence, Alex, Tala e Hideki, os outros estavam sentados no sofá.

**Senhor Dickenson:** Antes de começarmos quero avisá-los que Narcissa, Kendra e Alec serão seus monitores.

**Todos:** O.õ?

**Senhor Dickenson:** Bem, cada um de vocês recebeu uma caixa enumerada, certo?E todos acenaram com a cabeça – Abram – E todos abriram e a reação deles foi entre susto a confusão.

**Lucas:** Senhor Dickenson... Pra que serve essas roupas?

**Senhor Dickenson:** Boa pergunta... Vocês participaram de uma gincana que valera suas estadias aqui no hotel – E ninguém reagiu – Não entenderam?

**Têmis:** Posso ser sincera?E ele acenou com a cabeça que sim – FICOU LOUCO?!Ò.Ó

**Senhor Dickenson:** Como?Não minha jovem... Só quero um campeonato diferente e esse vai ser um campeonato recreativo -

**Silence** (sussurrando): "Então só se for nos seus sonhos velho" – E o único que a ouviu não entendeu nada**_(Eu:Que no caso é o Alex.)PS:Ela falou em russo._**

**Senhor Dickenson:** Bem vão se trocar e depois voltem para resolver a situação.

E todos foram, mas ninguém, eu repito, ninguém gostou da idéia, mas eu gostei -_** (Todos:Notasse ¬¬X)**_

* * *

Mais tarde...

Quase todos estavam no saguão esperando até que...

**Voz:** Eu não acredito nisso O.O

**Voz 2:** Então não acredite – A voz parecia sem emoção alguma.

**Voz:** Você está ridículo n.n

**Voz 2:** Você não fica atrás ¬¬

E as duas vozes se revelam era o Kai e Silence, mas quando viram o Kai, err... Ele estava diferente. Ele estava vestido de branco parecia um uniforme de hospital, de enfermeiro para ser exata e com seu inseparável (ou quase) cachecol. O mais surreal era que ele estava usando óculos de aro meia lua discreto.

A Silence estava com um uniforme parecendo da marinha, mas tinha um emblema esquisito.

**Todos **(menos o senhor Dickenson): O.o?

**Senhor Dickenson:** Sabia que ficaria bem assim -

**Silence:** Nessa tenho que discordar n.n

**Senhor Dickenson: **Então vamos às explicações.

**

* * *

Números/Cor/Nomes/Empregos:**

_**1) Azul:** Tyson, Michael, Robert, Julia, Melanie, Têmis e Kassy: Loja de roupas. _

_**2) Preto:** Ray, Eddy, Johnny, Raul, Matt e Sakura: Recepção do hotel. _

_**3)Rosa:** Silence, Immort, Nina, Mytel, Ana e ?:Aquário. _

_**4)Amarelo:** Max, Emily, Enrique, Lucas, Ian, KnucklesGirl e Alex: Loja de lembranças._

_**5) Verde:** Kenny, Rick, Oliver, Gabriel e Elliot: Restaurante. _

_**6) Vermelho:** Hilary, Lee, Miguel, Brooklyn e Hideki: Cozinheiros. _

_**7)Cinza:** Tala, Mariah, Mathilda, Esmagador e Chris:Empregados. _

_**8) Branco:** Bryan, Angie, Gary, Aaron, Garland e Cold: Guias._

_**9) Anil:** Spencer, Kevin, Claude, Ming-Ming e Gabriele:Limpeza. _

_**10)Ametista: **Kai, Anina, Daphne, Harm e Lucy:Hospital. _

**Explicação:**

_Cada equipe tem no mínimo cinco integrantes e no Maximo sete, cada equipe tem um trabalho a fazer e cores. Não importa a quantidade e sim a qualidade, se um dos integrantes desistirem, trapacear e entre outros, perderão pontos e correm o risco de morarem na rua ou pior. Até fim do campeonato todas as equipes (de trabalho) terão de trabalhar ou se vestir de acordo com o trabalho não importa se for ridículo ou embaraçoso, terão de se vestir. Maiores informações serão dadas mais a frente ou serão mudadas. Tenham uma boa leitura - _

**

* * *

Todos: Como é que é?O.o**

**Senhor Dickenson:** Antes que me esqueça, Makio pode vir aqui?

E viram uma garota muito bonita entrando no saguão e então a ficha caiu para todos.

**Todos:** Você?O.O – Ela era a tal aeromoça e particpa da equipe tres.

**Makio:** Oi -

**Immort:** Makio – E a abraça e os outros lá boiando – Que saudades.

**Makio:** Você podia me apresentar?  
**Immort:** Claro - - E todos a olham – Essa é Makio Diamont...

**Tala:** Makio, o que você está fazendo aqui?O.õ

**Makio:** Oi Yuriy há quanto tempo - - E abraça ele e dá um cafuné depois.

E todos começam a rir.

**Tala **(vermelho): Não me chame assim e não me trate como um bebe ¬¬

**Makio:** Mas não era voc...

**Silence:** O encontro está bom, mas vamos ao assunto principal – E os outros a olham e juraram ter vistos os olhos delas cheio de tristeza, mas sumiu de repente – Nos explique a situação.

**Senhor Dickenson:** Claro, vocês foram separados em dez equipes cada equipe foi designada para um local onde vão trabalhar, mas isso é como se fosse um voluntariado.

**Silence:** Então por que você fala trabalho e em vez de voluntariado?

**Senhor Dickenson:** Costume n.n

**Todos:** -.-U

**Senhor Dickenson:** Boa sorte garotos vão precisar – E sai e os outros vêem o trio do aeroporto se aproximando.

**Alec: **Então... Prontos para começar?

Continua...

_**

* * *

Os Bastidores:**_

_**Eu:** Ai que lindo o Kai de enfermeiro -_

_**Kai:** Daí - me força Senhor T.T_

_**Eu:** Credo até parece que vai morrer O.õ_

_**Kai:** E vou se você me fizer passar por essas coisas ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Pessimista n.n_

_**Eu:** Perceberam que há uma nova integrante na fic, e me esqueci de escrever ela esta na equipe da Immort -_

_**Kai:** Notasse ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Eu to te pagando pra que?_

_**Kai:** Você não me paga ¬¬U_

_**Eu:** Não?_

_**Kai:** Não ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Por que você é um traste ¬¬ - E eu não deixo falar – Mas continuando temos uma nova personagem: Makio - Da escritora Makio D. Higurash._

_**Eu:** Ela me pediu se podia participar da fic e eu disse que sim e aqui esta ela._

_**Kai:** Coitada vai morrer – E leva um baque na cabeça – FICOU LOUCA?O.o _

**_Eu:_** _Não, mas se um comentário de minha pessoa for comentado na minha frente você leva ¬¬X_

_**Kai:** Eu mereço ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Merece um castigo -_

_**Kai:** Não gostei desse sorriso – Disse assustado._

_**Eu:** Mas quem disse que era para gostar?-_

_**Kai:** Eu definitivamente não gostei desse sorriso..._

_**

* * *

Aviso:**_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews que me mandaram -**_

_**Como estou no ensino médio, parece que não vou ter muito tempo para as fics, mas eu juro que vou continuar, é claro que sem a intensidade de antes n.n**_


	13. Capitulo onze

_**Os Bastidores:**_

_**Eu:** Meu Deus O.O – E olha o casal de assistentes – Vocês estão ridículos n.nU_

_**Kai:** Ótimo, agora sou obrigado a usar kimono e roupa de enfermeiro ¬¬_

_**Silence:** E eu me sinto uma idiota n.n_

_**Eu **(sussurrando): Porque você é u.u – E Silence notou o que eu disse._

_**Silence:** Como?O.õ_

_**Eu:** Nada não XD_

_**Silence:** Sei ¬¬_

_**Kai:** Não era hoje que os bastidores seria só da equipe um?_

_**Eu:** Era sim, mas eles não apareceram n.n_

_**Silence** (confusa): Mas por quê?_

_**Eu:** A Têmis está ameaçando de pular da janela porque está na mesma equipe que o Tyson ¬¬ e os outros estão fazendo de tudo para isso não acontecer - E olhei a Silence e parecia que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa – Nem pense nisso Silence ¬¬X_

_**Silence:** Na verdade eu estava pensando em me enforcar, mas essa idéia parece tentadora n.n_

_**Kai:** Eu pensei a mesma coisa n.n_

_**Eu:** Você pensa?O.õ_

_**Kai:** ¬¬X_

_**Eu:** Vão se trocar o capitulo já vai começar n.n_

_**Kai e Silence:** n.nU_

_**Eu:**Esse é o começo da fase trabalhos o proximo vai ser o campeonato e mais o misterio n.n_

**_

* * *

Capitulo onze: Trabalhos e o "novo trauma" do Kai _**

_**Cristal Palace hotel – Sala de estar – 20h49min**_

Maioria estava na sala de estar por não conseguir se movimentar direito e tudo por causa do emprego que eles conseguiram. A equipe três foi à única equipe que conseguiu ir para os quartos, mas isso é outra historia ¬¬

Enquanto a equipe dez não chegava os que estavam na sala descansavam até que...

**Voz:** INJUSTIÇA!

**Têmis:** Nessa eu concordo n.n – Disse e os outros também concordaram.

E Anina entra na sala vermelha de raiva, e a maioria também entra só que o Kai passa rapidamente indo em direção ao elevador.

**Tala:** O que deu nele?O.õ

**Anina:** Nada só o "novo trauma" dele ò.ó

**Todos **(menos a equipe dez): Novo trauma?O.o

**Anina **(revirando os olhos): Eu explico... – **_(Eu: Notasse que eles não tiveram um bom dia, certo?) (Anina: Jura - Começou sarcástica - Como adivinhou?! ò.ó)_**

_**

* * *

Flashback **_

**Alec:** Então... Pronto para começar?

E todos estavam reclamando.

**Narcissa:** Bem, quando mais cedo começarem, mais cedo irão terminar – Disse e os outros se calaram.

**Kendra:** Lá fora tem 10 microônibus com uma cor, e isso – E mostra uma caixa com faixas com uma cor – É para separação de equipes, peguem uma faixa e vão para os microônibus.

**Silence:** Belos amigos vocês são – Silence reclamou, e se aproximou dos três e disse bem baixo – Sou sua chefa sabiam? – Mas os três não ligaram.

E todos saíram do hotel entrando no microônibus de sua equipe e foram para seus trabalhos.

_**

* * *

Hospital de Panic City – Entrada – 10h12min **_

A equipe dez ou ametista saíram do microônibus e foram para recepção do hospital, o hospital tem cinco andares.

**Anina:** Estamos aqui a pedido do senhor Dickenson... – E a recepcionista a interronpe.

**Recepcionista:** Bem vindos ao hospital de Panic City, meu nome é Vega Mendes e sou a recepcionista desse hospital – Disse docemente – O diretor esta a espera de vocês, a sala dele ficar neste andar é só irem pela esquerda e conseguirão ver a sala – E volta para seu trabalho.

**Harm:** Pelo menos ela é educada n.n

**Daph:** Tanto faz... Vamos logo antes que eu durma – E maioria com gotas – O que foi?Tem uma espinha na minha cara?E mais gotas – Não façam essas caras!

**Todos:** Cala a boca Daph! ¬¬ - E vão para a sala do diretor.

E chegam para a sala do diretor e entram, mas é claro que bateram a porta antes de entrar ¬¬

**Diretor:** Sejam bem vindos, Vega avisou que vocês chegaram – Disse polidamente – Então... Quais são seus nomes?

**Harm:** Meu nome é Harmony Yokoshima, mas pode me chamar de Harm.

**Daph:** Meu nome é Daphne Ishida, mas pode me chamar de Daph.

**Lucy:** Meu nome é Lucy Harlley.

**Anina:** Sou Anina Bazhedief e ele – Disse apontando para o Kai – O nome dele Kai Hiwatari, mas ele não muito de falar então nem tente ¬¬

**Kai:** ¬¬X

**Diretor:** Sim claro, antes que me esqueça meu nome é Hélios Weller.

_**Interrupção do Flashback **_

**KnucklesGirl:**O que isso tem haver com o trauma do Kai?

**Anina:** Deixa-me falar ou quer contar por si mesma?Disse rispidamente.

**KnucklesGirl:**Deixa pra lá ¬¬

**Anina:** Como eu dizia...

_**

* * *

Continuação do Flashback **_

**Diretor:** Bem, todos vocês serão divididos em setores diferentes. Kai você ficará junto com a Anina na recepção, Daph e Harm vocês duas vão ajudar os pacientes com a alimentação e entre outros e você Lucy ficará responsável pela limpeza do hospital...

**Lucy:** Mas... – E o diretor a interrompe.

**Diretor:** Mas como eu dizia – A interrompe antes de reclamar – Vocês só vão trabalhar por 8 horas, depois serão dispensados. Alguma pergunta?

**Lucy:** Por que eu vou ter que ficar na limpeza?  
**Diretor:** Acredite em mim você vai me agradecer mais tarde n.n

**Todos:** -.-U

**Diretor:** Agora vão, eu tenho de trabalhar – Volta ao que estava fazendo e todos saem da sala.

**Lucy:** Que diretor mais pilantra esse – Disse com raiva – Mas que cara de pau, e vem com essa historia que vou agradecer depois ¬¬

**Harm:** Talvez sim, talvez não, esses são os mistérios da vida. Agora vamos trabalhar – E todos concordam e vão para os setores designados.

_**

* * *

Recepção do hospital – 10 minutos depois **_

Kai e Anina chegam à recepção e vêem a recepcionista muito ocupada. Então tentam ajudá-la.

**Vega:** Kai você pode levar isso ao doutor Lyon Vieira?E mostra uma pasta com documentos.

**Kai **(se desesperando): Mas eu não sei onde ele está e nem sei quem é ele – Ok, retiro o que eu disse, ele está em pânico – Como vou achá-lo?

**Vega:** Ele está no terceiro andar, você vai achá-lo fácil o cabelo dele parece com fogo.

**Kai:** Tudo bem ¬¬ - E vai para o elevador e quando ele desaparece entre os corredores Anina curiosa pergunta:

**Anina:** O terceiro andar é qual setor?

**Vega:** Obstetrícia – Respondeu rapidamente.

**Anina:** Como?O.O

**Vega:** O que foi querida está pálida – Perguntou preocupada.

**Anina:** Você manda um adolescente para a obstretricia e me pergunta isso?

**Vega:** Não se preocupe o doutor Lyon só quer os documentos.

**Anina:** Espero que seja só os documentos – Disse preocupada – Tem coisas que ele não precisa ver tão cedo.

**_

* * *

Terceiro andar – 10h25min _**

Kai sai do elevador e procura o doutor Lyon e passa por um berçário e se assusta.

**Kai:** Não acredito nisso, aquela mulher me mandou para obstetrícia – Pena que ele notou isso tarde demais – O que falta acontecer? - E não é que o doutor Lyon aparece de repente.

**Doutor Lyon:** Oi garoto o que você está fazendo aqui?

**Kai **(desconsertado): Vega mandou para entregar esses documentos para você – E entrega e começa a sair, mas uma enfermeira aparece do nada.

**Enfermeira:** Doutor estamos tendo problemas no quarto 312 e não temos muitos enfermeiros livres.

**Doutor Lyon:** Hum... Entendo. E esse garoto você sabe quem ele é?

**Enfermeira:** Só sei que ele é do voluntariado.

**Kai **(pensando): Agora é voluntariado, mas eu mato o senhor Dickenson depois dessa – E começa a sair.

**Doutor Lyon:** Já sei, ele pode nos ajudar, certo?Disse apontando para o Kai.

**Kai e enfermeira:** Como?O.O

**Kai:** Eu não tenho experiência e nem posso entrar ali – Disse começando a andar.

**Doutor Lyon:** Então essa será uma boa hora para aprender.

**Enfermeira:** Mas doutor ele é apenas uma criança, não pode passar por esse tipo de coisa.

**Kai:** Eu concordo – Disse desesperado.

**Doutor Lyon:** Mas... – E é interrompido por uma garota.

**Anina:** Kai, o diretor quer falar conosco AGORA – E segura o braço dele e começa a arrastá-lo para o elevador e entram no elevador.

_**

* * *

Hospital de Panic City – Elevador – 10h35min **_

**Kai **(aliviado): Obrigado Anina, eu quase... – Tentou dizer, mas ele não estava muito legal - Nunca mais eu vou entrar naquele lugar.

**Anina:** De nada Kai que bom que fui atrás de você.

**Kai:** Como assim?

**Anina:** Bem...

_**

* * *

E mais um Flashback **_

Dez minutos depois de o Kai sair Anina começa a se desesperar.

**Vega **(percebendo a agitação da outra): Algum problema?

**Anina:** Estou com mau pressentimento.

**Vega:** Eu acho melhor você ir atrás do seu amigo, me lembrei que o doutor Lyon não nem um pouco discreto em p...

**Anina:** Meu Deus Kai!E vai para o elevador.

_**Fim desse Flashback **_**

* * *

Kai: Depois dessa eu fico só na recepção.**

**Anina:** Eu também n.n

E saem do elevador em direção da recepção.

**Vega:** Nossa você foi rápida, aposto que o doutor Lyon iria pedir para você – e apontou para o Kai – Chamar as enfermeiras do ultimo andar, não é?

**Kai:** Enfermeiras...

**Anina:** Do...

**Kai e Anina:** Ultimo andar?

**Vega:** É as enfermeiras do 5º andar são muito chatas, e o doutor não gosta delas. Ele então ele não vai lá, ele pede para qualquer um ir lá no lugar dele.

**Kai:** Anina... – Disse num tom ameaçador.

**Anina:** Eu pensei que ele ia te levar para o quarto daquele andar – E tentou explicar e parecia que ela tinha ouvido a conversa – Mas ela falou que ele é indiscreto – E apontou para a Vega.

**Vega:** E falei, mas você não me deixou terminar n.n

**Kai e Anina:** ¬¬

**Vega:** Então vamos trabalhar.

_**Fim do Flashback **_

**

* * *

Robert:** Que mancada você deu em Anina n.n 

**Lucas:** Também acho coitado, passa por uma dessa é fogo n.n

**Anina:** Eu sei, mas pensei que ele ia...

**Todos:** Já entendemos Anina ¬¬

**_Continua..._**

_**

* * *

Os Bastidores: **_

_**Eu: **Nossa que mancada da Anina n.n_

_**Kai: **Eu concordo n.n_

_**Anina: **Mas..._

_**Eu e Kai: **Já entendemos!**  
**_

_**Eu: **Silence leve a Anina para o refeitório sim?_

_**Silence: **Vamos Anina... Depois dessa é melhor você se alimentar._

_**Anina:** Tudo bem... – E as duas vão para o refeitório._

_**Kai:** Não suporto hospitais depois daquele mico que pague, agora só piorou n.n_

_**Eu:** Eu sei, mas pense no lado positivo – E eu ri um pouco._

_**Kai: **Tem lado positivo?  
_

_**Eu:** Claro... Pelo menos você não foi naquele quarto._

_**Kai:** É mesmo – Disse pensativo – Mas por que aquela enfermeira disse aquilo?_

_**Eu:** A Vega não mentiu sobre as enfermeiras serem chatas, elas são muito chatas mesmo pior que a Ming-Ming._

_**Kai:** Agora esta explicado._

_**Eu:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo._

_**Kai:** Eu acho que não... Você tem humor negro n.n_

_**Eu:** Kai ¬¬X_

_**Kai:** Mas é verdade n.n_

_**Eu:** Bem, é verdade, mas não precisa dizer isso ¬¬_

_**Kai:** Tudo bem quer que eu dê os avisos?  
_

_**Eu:** Não tudo bem, estou de bom humor. Pode tirar seu dia de folga._

_**Kai:** Ok, então tchau – E sai._

_**Eu:** Tchau, bem... Antes de tudo, eu só vou usar todos os dados que os escritores me deram quando o campeonato começar então paciência ¬¬_

_**Eu: **Então esse foi o aviso..._


	14. Capitulo doze

_**Eu:** Voltei -_

_**Kai:** Que pena, agora que estava aproveitando a tranqüilidade você aparece u.u_

_**Eu:** ¬¬X Bem, eu li meus e-mails e gostei de vocês terem me mandado só que estou perdendo o animo e sei lá..._

_**Kai:** Mas você sempre perde o animo u.u_

_**Eu:** Não perguntei pra você ¬¬X_

_**Kai:** Tanto faz -.-_

_**Eu:** Eu não te odeio,mas nessa sim._

_**Kai: **Notasse ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Cadê a Silence?_

_**Kai:** Está dormindo ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Como assim dormindo?_

_**Kai:** É fácil é só deitar e..._

_**Eu:** ¬¬_

_**Kai:** Não foi isso que você quis dizer, não é?_

_**Eu:** O que te deu hoje?¬¬  
_

_**Kai:** Acho que "batizaram" minha bebida ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Nossa..._

_**Kai:** ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Comecem a fic... – E o Kai começa a cair – KAI!_

_**

* * *

Capitulo doze – Limpezas **_

_**Flashback**_

**Alec:** Então... Prontos para começar?

E todos estavam reclamando.

**Narcissa:** Bem,quando mais cedo vocês começarem, mais cedo irão terminar.

**Kendra: **Lá fora tem 10 microônibus com uma cor, e isso – E mostra uma caixa com faixas com uma cor – É para separação de equipes, peguem uma faixa e vão para os microônibus.

**Silence:** Belos amigos vocês são – Silence reclamou, e se aproximou dos três e disse bem baixo – Sou sua chefa sabiam? – Mas os três não ligaram.

E todos saíram do hotel entrando no microônibus de sua equipe e foram para seus trabalhos.

E a equipe nove ou anil foi para prefeitura **_(Eu: Para falar a verdade não faço a menor idéia como o sistema de limpeza funciona, então criei um ¬¬)_**.

Quando chegaram começam a conversar até mesmo o Spencer.

**Ming-Ming:** Por que mesmo essa cidade tem o nome de Panic City?

**Gabriele:** Eu não sei, mas o nome não tem nada a ver com a cidade.

**Spencer:** Acho que a noite que ficas assustadora u.u

**Claude:** Como você sabe?  
**Spencer:** Eu não sei só disse por que geralmente de noite que fica assustador.

**Kevin:** É verdade u.u

E entram na prefeitura e vêem a secretária no telefone.

**Secretária:** Não... Ele disse isso... Então porque deve ser um idiota... Eu sabia, ele não presta... Não precisa chorar... Eu?...Estou ótima... Que bom que não sou... Por favor... Não acredito nisso... E depois dizem que sou eu... Oras... Não é verdade... Eu sou a mais bela e isso não se discute... Blá, blá, blá...

**Gabriele:** Como é modesta ¬¬

**Spencer:** Eu que o diga ¬¬U

**Claude:** Ninguém merece ¬¬

**Ming-Ming:** Que tagarela ¬¬

**Gabriele:** Oh quem fala ¬¬ - E disse com desdém – Você fala, canta, mas não presta ¬¬

**Todos** (menos Ming-Ming e a secretaria): É verdade u.u

**Claude:** Certo... Quem a chama? – Disse apontando para a secretaria.

**Todos:** Você!

**Claude:** Porque eu?

**Ming-Ming:** Por que você que perguntou ¬¬

**Claude:** Mas eu não...

**Todos:** Vai logo – E o empurra para mesa.

**Claude:** Com licença?

**Secretária:** Blá, blá, blá...

**Claude:** Com licença?Disse mais alto.

**Secretária:** Blá, blá, blá...

**Claude:** Eu disse COM LICENÇA!

**Todos:** O.O

**Secretária:** Eu tenho que desligar – E desliga – O que você quer?Perguntou rispidamente.

**Claude:** Viemos aqui a pedido do Senhor Dickenson.

**Secretária:** Senhor quem?

**Claude:** Dickenson ¬¬

**Secretária:** Senhor Dickenson?Senhor Dickenson? – Falava pensativa.

**Spencer** (sussurrando): Aposto que uma porta é mais inteligente ¬¬

**Gabriele:** Concordo u.u

**Secretária:** LEMBREI – Gritou chamando toda atenção para ela – Vocês que são do voluntariado, não é?

**Spencer:** Agora é voluntariado?O.õ

**Claude:** Acho que sim.

**Secretária:** Vocês estão atrasados òó

**Ming-Ming:** Por que será?Disse irônica.

**Secretária:** Se vocês andarem reto e virarem para direita vão encontrar o armário de vassouras, e tenham um bom dia!E pega uma lixa e começa a lixar a unha.

**Todos:** ¬¬U

E vão andando para sala de vassouras.

**Ming-Ming:** Pelo menos não temos de nos vestir ¬¬

**Spencer:** u.u

**Gabriele:** Se a gente se trocar de novo, vai ser o cúmulo ¬¬

E chegam para a sala de vassouras, mas quando vão abrir...

**Gabriele:** Mas aqui é o banheiro ¬¬ **_(Eu: Ou toalete, pelo que sei banheiro em Portugal é outra coisa ¬¬)_**

**Ming-Ming:** E ainda o masculino ¬¬

**Kevin:** Err... Gente?

E todos o olham e vêem uma porta escondida semi aberta.

**Todos:** ¬¬U

**Gabriele:** Retiro que disse isso sim é o cúmulo ¬¬

**Todos:** É - E pegam os produtos de limpeza e começam a limpar primeiro a prefeitura.

**Spencer:** Notaram que esse lugar aumentou de repente?

**Ming-Ming:** Agora que você falou, estranho O.õ

**Gabriele:** Talvez o fato de estarmos andando nesse lugar ajuda né?

**Kevin:** Sorte que só vai ser hoje n.n

**Claude:** É mesmo... Depois só vamos limpar o hotel, certo?

**Spencer:** Certo, mas como os outros estão saindo?

**Gabriele:** Conhecendo a Silence com certeza ela vai aprontar algo n.n

**Spencer:** O Tala deve estar maluco, ele não gosta de fazer esse tipo de coisa ¬¬

**Claude:** Mathilda deve estar arrancando os cabelos por causo do emprego u.u

**Kevin:** Mariah também deve estar ¬¬

**Spencer:** Agora me lembrei que o Kai odeia hospitais, ele deve estar passando o maior sufoco lá **_(Eu: Também, depois do mico que ele pagou notasse ¬¬ - Isso foi no capitulo passado u.u) (Kai: Aiaiai fala baixo) (Eu: ¬¬)_**.

**Claude: **Vamos continuar a limpar assim saímos mais cedo.

**Todos:** Certo.

E continuaram a limpar, mas tiveram alguns problemas como da Ming-Ming deixar cair o balde na cabeça do Kevin ou a Gabriele dar um pisão no pé do Spencer ¬¬, mas essa é outra historia ¬¬

Quando eles terminaram estavam exaustos e doloridos (que no caso é o Spencer ¬¬), e voltaram para o hotel onde os outros estavam, ou pelo menos a maioria ¬¬

_**

* * *

Fim do flashback **_

**Tala:** Então quer dizer que seu pé foi esmagador por uma garota?

**Spencer:** É, mas é melhor isso que levar um balde na cabeça **_(Eu: Aí que direta)_**

**Kevin: **Mas a culpa não é minha foi a Ming-Ming que derrubou ¬¬

Mas antes que alguém comentasse algo ouviram.

**Vozes:** INJUSTIÇA!

**Têmis:** Nessa eu concordo n.n

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Os Bastidores: **_

_**Eu:** Seu irresponsável, maluco, demente, aborto, infeliz... – E continuei com o sermão que não tinha nada de sermão ¬¬ - INFELIZ, eu quase morri de preocupação - É impressão minha ou virei manteiga derretida? _

_**Kai:** Fala baixo – Choramingou, mas eu não o culpo, é um idiota ¬¬_

_**Eu:** Não é a toa que está agindo como um bobo alegre estava bêbado ¬¬_

_**Kai:** Como eu ia saber que era vinho?_

_**Eu:** O fato de estar escrito vinho idiota -.-U_

_**Kai:** Ai minha cabeça acho que vai explodir . _

_**Eu: **Não me admiro você tomou toda a garrafa ¬¬_

_**Kai: **Aí – E coloco gelo na cabeça dele – Mais que ressaca u.u_

_**Eu:** Concordo n.n_

_**Kai:** Que bom que não vou aparecer muito nos capítulos, pelo menos agora u.u_

_**Eu:** É verdade ¬¬, mas mudando de assunto mudei o estilo do kimono n.n_

_**Kai:** Você só pode estar brincando . _

_**Eu:** Não se preocupe ele não é tão feminino como o outro, você vai ficar muito bem nele :)_

_**Kai: **Isso é o que eu espero n.n_

_**

* * *

Aviso: **_

_Eu não agüentei ficar longe a fic, mas agora eu devo ir com calma principalmente porque minha mãe está com uma depressão nada agradável u.u_

_O humor negro continua, mas agora vamos ver a ação mais pra frente, certo?_

_Mais uma coisa, eu não sei como vai ficar quando meus pais se divorciarem, então vou tentar finalizar a fic, quanto mais rápido melhor u.u_


	15. Capítulo treze:Dia de venda:Força Alex!

_**Bastidores**_

**Eu:** Yo Minna - san!  
**Kai:** Yo n.n

**Eu:** Ué! Cadê a Silence?

**Kai:** Consolando a Aiko XD

**Eu:** Hã? O.õ

_**Do outro lado dos bastidores...**_

**Immort:** NÃÃÃÃOOO! – Grita com um papel na mão (¬¬U)

**Silence **(comendo amendoim) (Gota): Essa carta está tão ruim assim?Poderia ser pior n.n

**Immort:** Pior?Como assim pior?Você leu o que está aqui?!

**Silence:** Não!E daí?! Ù.Ú

**Immort:** Isso não é carta que se escreva ¬¬... Vou ler meu que carta horrível -.-U

_...Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração..._

_...Você é a minha vida e minha morte..._

_...E minha musa inspiradora..._

_...Você é o ar dos meus pulmões..._

_...E o sangue das minhas veias..._

_Ass. Seu admirador secreto_

**Immort:** Isso lá é poema?Ò.Ó

**Silence** (Capota): O.O

**Immort:** To esperando comentários ù.ú

**Silence:** Err... Um sinto muito serve? n.n

**Immort:** ò.ó

* * *

Dia estava lindo, sol brilhando, aves cantando e um Enrique putx da vida ¬¬ 

**Enrique:** Eu tenho cara de que?Vendedor?Que eles acham que são pra fazer isso comigo? ò.ó

**Alex:** Virou epidemia ¬¬

**KnucklesGirl:** Hein?!O.õ

**Alex:** Nada u.u

**Lucas: **Podia ser pior – **(Aiko: Até parece ¬¬) (Eu: Problemática u.u)(Aiko:Ò.Ó)**

**Max: **Vamos lá, animo!XD

**Enrique:** Ta de brincadeira, né?ù.ú

**Max:** Desisto T.T

**Motorista:** Chegamos n.n - Parou numa loja de souvenir

**Todos **(menos o Alex) Demorou ò.ó

**Motorista: **¬¬

**Alex:** Epidemia ¬¬ **(Gota)**

**Dia de venda: Força Alex! **

**Enrique:** Preciso de palavras para descrever o momento ù.ú

**Alex:** Vai trabalhar ¬¬

**Enrique:** ò.ó

**Gerente:** Sejam bem vindos, sou a gerente da loja, meu nome é Karin e nem pensem me desobedecer pirralhos ò.ó **(Aiko:Espera!Karin?)(Eu:Problema?! ¬¬)(Aiko:Rodem ¬¬U)**

**Emily:** Se sinceridade matasse ¬.¬

**Ian:** Concordo ù.ú

**Karin:** Quero dizer nem todos – Disse olhando diretamente para Alex.

**Alex** (pensando): _Vai ser um longo dia ¬¬_

_

* * *

_

**Alex:** Realmente vai ser um longo dia ¬¬ - Disse após notar a gerente lhe observando junto com outras garotas. _**(Nota: Ele está no caixa n.n)**_

**Enrique** (varrendo)Mas o que ele tem de especial?! ¬¬

**Max **(ajudando) Um rosto bonito pra elas e além de ser mais rico que você u.u

**Enrique:** Droga .

**Max: **Olha a boca ¬¬

**Ian e Emily: **Patético ¬¬

**Lucas:** Eu hein ¬¬

_

* * *

_

**Karin: **Pirralhos!Eu vou ter de sair para fazer as unhas, então continuem trabalhando n.n

**Todos** (gota): Hai ¬¬

**Karin:** Alex você toma conta dessa pocilga ¬¬ - E sai da loja.

**Alex: **Ok ¬¬U

**Todos:** Pelo menos ela é sincera ¬¬

_

* * *

_

**Garota1:** Você viu como ele é lindo?

**Garota2:** Talvez tenha uma namorada. Será?

**Garota3:** Ou talvez uma noiva?Ou uma esposa?

**Alex** (ouvindo a conversa): Hoje não é meu dia ¬¬

Enquanto isso Enrique e Ian ouviam a conversa também.

**Enrique:** O que ele tem que eu não tenho?!

**Ian:** Acredite, não é bom se comparar com ele n.n

**Enrique:** Por quê?

**Ian:** Diferente de você ele não fica se jogando pra qualquer uma u.u

**Enrique:** Sua sinceridade me comove sabia ¬¬

**Ian:** Vai trabalhar u.u

**Enrique:** Vai se ferrar ¬¬

Emily e Max também ouviam, mas nem ligava, eu acho ¬¬

**Alex** (pensando): Realmente pior do que isso não dá – Observa a porta e arregala os olhos ao ver a figura na porta – Silence?!

**Silence:** Ahh... Oi!

**Alex:** O que você está fazendo aqui?Não devia estar no trabalho?

**Silence:** Ahhh... Sim, estou, mas meu "chefe" mandou entregar essa carta para gerente daqui. O nome dela é Karin, certo?

**Alex:** Certo u.u

**Silence:** Entregue isso, por favor?

**Alex:** Quem mandou?

**Silence:** Já disse, meu "chefe" ¬¬

**Alex:** Eu sei, eu quis dizer o nome ò.ó

**Silence:** Uchiha Sasuke – E sai. **(Aiko: Está tendo crossover aqui?) (Eu: Não, imagina ¬¬)**.

**Alex:** Mas dá pra ficar pior?! ò.ó

_

* * *

_

**Alex: **Eu e minha boca grande ¬¬

O movimento da loja aumentou bastante, e bem... Os sete estão quase morrendo para atender a clientela, até que...

**Vozes:** Alex... Quer ajuda?

**Alex:** Uh?! – E quando percebem de que são as vozes -... !

Michael, Brooklyn, Angie e Nina estavam um pouco cansados, mas dava pro gasto u.u

**Alex: **Obrigado.

E os quatro foram ajudar, até finalmente estabilizar o atendimento.

**Nina:** Alex nós já temos que ir.

**Alex:** Tudo bem e obrigado.

**Os quarto:** Tchau!  
**Alex e Ian** (que apareceu depois): Até mais tarde.

**Emily: **Que bom que eles apareceram XD

**Max: **Sim!

**Karin** (observando tudo): Hum... Pelo visto fizeram um bom trabalho n,n

**Ian:** Pelo menos ela reconhece o nosso trabalho.

**Karin:** Bom trabalho Alex.

**Ian:** Retiro que eu disse ¬.¬

**Karin:** Então voltem ao trabalho.

**Alex:** Karin tem uma carta lá no escritório é de Uchiha Sasuke – E a mulher some indo direto ao escritório – Mulheres... São todas iguais ¬¬

**Emily e KnucklesGirl:** Ò.Ó

**Alex:** Err... Quase todas u.u

**Emily e KnucklesGirl: **Homens – E saem da loja para varrer a calçada.

**Os garotos:** Mulheres – E arrumam as estantes da loja ¬¬

**Alex: **Preciso de férias ¬¬

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

**Notaram que algumas coisas estão diferentes, certo? 

**Kai:** Serio?Quando foi que notou?! ¬¬

**Eu: **Bem, como eu dizia. **1º:** Meu nick mudou para Ayanokoji Lyra _(depois me perguntem)_, **2º:** Dois personagem de Naruto_ (e Naruto Shippuuden)_ apareceram ou foram citados _(Uchiha Sasuke e Karin)_ e **3º:** Eu demorei muito pra postar _(motivo:Estava de castigo ¬¬)_

**Eu:** Bem, já vou dormir afinal são 02h47min da manhã agora ¬¬ - Kai?!

**Kai:** O que foi??! ¬¬

**Eu:** Não está esquecendo de nada?

**Kai:** A tonta agradece os reviews mandados, e não, eu me recuso a usar quimono sua louca ¬¬

**Eu: **Mas... Quer saber bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite ¬¬

Bjos... E sobre o Título não sei se ficou bom ¬¬ - Sem insultar alguem,acho que ficou diferente.


End file.
